Comida China
by loristicam
Summary: Cada capitulo es una relación diferente que ha tenido Magnus a lo largo de su vida
1. 1791-Ecuador

Como esta en la descripción, cada capitulo es un romance diferente. Hay con chicos y chicas, así que obviamente habrá relación homosexual. También es necesario informar que probablemente, para no spoilearsen, deben haber llegado hasta el quinto libro de los instrumentos mortales. El mundo en el que se desarrolla es en el mundo de las sombras, y básicamente lo que trato de contar es la antigua relación que hay entre Magnus y su fiel compañera de despecho: La comida China.

Los personajes no son mios, son de Cassandra Clare

* * *

1791- Ecuador

Era la quinta vez que Ragnor mandaba un sirviente suyo a la mansión de Magnus para exigirle que le quitara el olor a guano de su ropa.

Magnus no entendía a su verde amigo, ya había pasado un mes desde su incidente en Perú, y Magnus ya se había disculpado bastante, pero ahí estaba el, siendo interrumpido por su mucama. Con un suspiro dejo sobre una mesilla su libro escrito a mano que había estado leyendo y salió de sus aposentos para dirigirse al recibidor de su mansión

-otra vez tu- dijo al ver sentado a su visita. Un hombre vestido con una camisa de cuello alto y medias malla. Magnus odiaba esas medias, el prefería implantarle su propio estilo a la moda de la época

-lamento molestarle de nuevo señor Bane- Magnus bufo mientras se sentaba. Había oído tantas veces esa frase que ya estaba harto- pero mi amo, el señor Ragnor, me envía para decirle que…-

-Sí, lo sé- Replico él de mal genio- lamento el olor y blablá bla. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Todo sería tan sencillo si le dijeras a tu amo que cambiara su guardarropa. Ya ha pasado un mes desde ese incidente y el sigue queriendo sacarle el olor sus prendas-

\- con gusto le pasare ese mensaje- contesto el sirviente- pero ahora es necesario que usted escuche el suyo- el hombre levanto una de sus manos donde tenía un amarillo pergamino, y empezó a leer lo que había escrito allí

 _Señor Bane: no es necesario presentarme, ya usted sabrá quien soy. Y es preciso que sepa que esta misiva no es para pedirle de nuevo me ayude a limpiar la consecuencia de nuestros actos, los cuales, aclaro, son prácticamente solo suyos. Pero como dije anteriormente no es por eso que le escribo. Mis palabras son para informarle, como usted comprenderá, que no contara conmigo para algún futuro viaje, ya que como los dos sabemos, la mayoría de sus ideas terminan siendo una catástrofe. Así pues, para dar mayor peso a mis palabras le informo que me mudare de ecuador para irme a pasar unos días en la china. Le agradecería no buscarme, ya que lo que me espera allá son negocios, y usted bien sabe, en este trabajo la competencia es mucha._

 _Le agradezco su atención y amabilidad por estos años, añadiendo un último mensaje a mi carta: Magnus, sabes que todo lo escrito aquí es pura basura. Me voy a la china, no me escribas, yo lo hare. Nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste en Perú, y en algunos años nos volveremos a ver._

 _Ragnor Fell- duque del oriente de Ecuador_

El sirviente se veía ligeramente avergonzado después de haber leído la carta de su señor, y Magnus solo pudo suspirar. Catarina estaba en los Alpes, y ahora Ragnor se iba a china lo que lo dejaba a él como brujo inmortal solitario. Magnus odiaba la soledad.

-Gracias señor…- Magnus no recordaba el nombre de aquel sujeto, y poco le importaba. El sirviente le recordó su apellido y con una reverencia salió del salón. Cinco segundos después su nombre ya había sido olvidado de nuevo.

-¡Catwen!- Llamo Magnus desde el salón. Minutos después su mucama apareció corriendo por la puerta

-Mande usted señor- Dijo con una Cortez reverencia

-Prepara el caballo y mi abrigo. Voy a salir- La mujer corrió a cumplir las órdenes mientras Magnus pensaba en lo aburrida de su vida. Sus amigos inmortales, los únicos con los que podría tener una vida igualitaria, se habían ido. Ahora estaba el solo, y lo único que podía hacer era salir y tratar de distraerse un rato para ignorar su soledad.

Treinta minutos después Magnus amarraba su caballo a un árbol en la entrada de un parque. El brujo se acomodó su abrigo piel con brocados de rojo brillante y negro y empezó a caminar por el parque. En él había un árbol donde una planta enredadera se enroscaba alrededor de un tronco, y esta planta tenía unas preciosas flores naranja. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el frio empezó a hacerse insoportable, pero Magnus no quería irse. Se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente observando las flores naranjas, y como estas cambiaban de color con los colores del atardecer. Fue entonces cuando escucho una risa nerviosa. Inmediatamente giro la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido y se encontró con otro tronco ligeramente lejos, pero detrás de él había lo que debía de ser un vestido de dama amarillo con rosa pastel. Magnus se extrañó, seguramente había imaginado esa risa, así que se giró y siguió viendo la flor naranja.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez: esa suave y nerviosa risa. Magnus se giró y pudo obtener un vistazo de lo que debió ser mechones de cabello dorado rizado. El sonrió, ahora estaba más que seguro de que la mujer que estuviera escondida lo estaba observando. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al árbol de la enredadera y tomo de este una delicada flor naranja. La olio ligeramente y empezó a caminar hacia el árbol de la mujer. Cuando lo giro se encontró a una muchacha mirándolo y riéndose nerviosamente. Tenía un cabello rizado y tan dorado como el oro recogido dentro de un sombrero de dama, aunque algunos mechones se escapaban de este. Su piel era blanca y tenía unos grandes ojos azules claro tan brillantes que si no fuera por la sonrisa en sus labios, Magnus pensaría que estaba llorando. El sombrero, al igual que su vestido, era de un suave rosa pastel adornado con bordados de flores amarillas y algunos encajes en cuello y mangas. Complementando su ropa con unos guantes de seda blancos en cada una de sus manos.

-¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte entregarle esta flor a tan hermosa dama?- pregunto Magnus usando su mejor voz de caballero. Sin embargo, la muchacha no contesto, solo se rio de nuevo y estiro una mano enguantada para recibir el detalle

-Ahora ¿Sería otro atrevimiento anhelar saber el nombre de la hermosa dama?- Ella sonrió aún más, y después de oler suavemente la flor miro a Magnus divertida

-No es ningún atrevimiento señor- respondió audaz- Pero antes, anhelo saber el suyo- Magnus sonrió, adoraba decir su nombre en aquel país y en aquella época

-Soy lord Magnus Bane, duque del occidente de Ecuador-Respondió con una reverencia

-Y yo soy Canelia Boren, hija de la duquesa de ecuador del sur- Ella estiro una mano que Magnus cortésmente beso sobre la seda. Y al levantar la mirada y volverse a encontrar con esos brillantes ojos azules, supo que ya no estaría solo.

* * *

Un año después Magnus esperaba con ansias la visita de Canelia. No había recibido noticias de Ragnor o Catarina, y la verdad ya no le importaba. Ahora tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo, tierna y cariñosa, divertida y atractiva. Magnus suspiraba por ella cada vez que la recordaba. Lo cual era muy seguido, Canelia iba a su mansión cada semana, y platicaban y reían juntos. Realmente Magnus sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

Se levantó de su sala y avanzo hasta el piano tocando levemente las teclas, llenando el silencio con el dulce sonido del instrumento. Canelia adoraba tocar el piano, y Magnus adoraba verla. Sabía que lo que estaba desarrollando por ella era una fuerte obsesión, pero no le importaba. Se sentía tan bien que podría obsesionarse de por vida, igual sabía que sería feliz.

En ese momento sintió movimiento en su espalda y se giró para encontrase a su mucama detrás de él.

-¿Ya llego la señorita Boren?- pregunto ansioso

-No señor, no ha llegado- Dijo ella- venía a preguntarle si se le antojaba te- Magnus rechazo la oferta y siguió caminando sobre su alfombra. Realmente era una pena, ya estaba anocheciendo y era muy probable que Canelia ya no viniera y se perdiera del exquisito conjunto que Magnus se había puesto.

Al día siguiente Magnus se vistió como nunca (en su opinión) y después de sentirse más que satisfecho de sí mismo se fue al recibidor a esperar si Canelia iría. Pero no apareció en todo el día. Ahora Magnus estaba más que preocupado. Canelia nunca lo dejaba plantado. ¿Y si algo malo le había ocurrido? Nadie le informaría a él.

Al día siguiente ya estaba entrando la tarde y no había señales de la muchacha. Magnus desesperado mando preparar su caballo y cabalgo hasta la mansión de los duques del sur

-¿A quién necesita señor?- Pregunto el sirviente que salió a recibirlo

-Deseo ver a la señorita Boren- Dijo el bajando del caballo y pasando al sirviente para llegar a la mansión a grandes zancadas. Necesitaba comprobar el bienestar de Canelia

-¡Pero señor espere!- Gritó el sirviente y segundos después estaba frente a Magnus obstaculizándole el paso- No puede pasar, no he avisado…-

-No tiene que avisar nada- Corto el brujo- Le aseguro que puedo pasar. Ahora, caballero, hágase a un lado- Magnus lo giro y siguió decidido hacia la mansión

-¡Pero no está permitido recibir visitas hoy!- Volvió a gritar

\- No soy cualquier visita- respondió sin girarse mientras seguía caminando, ya solo faltaba subir la infinidad de escaleras que llevaban a la mansión, y Magnus empezó a correrlas de dos en dos

-¡Pero todos estamos muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda!- "boda" cuando Magnus escucho esa palabra se quedó de piedra en mitad de la escalera. No, no podía ser, Canelia no podía casarse. Ellos llevaban un año viéndose, era imposible que en un día ella estuviera prometida, debía de ser alguien más. "Ella no puede ser" se decía a si mismo mientras algo extraño empezaba a crecer en su pecho. Primero pensó que podría ser ira, pero no lo era. Era algo peor que eso, era como si estuviera lleno de vacío.

-Señor- Dijo el sirviente, quien ahora estaba justo a su espalda- Si quiere puede venir en una semana cuando la boda se haya llevado…- pero Magnus no lo dejo terminar. Ahora corría más que antes para terminar las escaleras y llegar a la mansión. Debía comprobarle a esa horrible cosa que creía en su pecho que estaba equivocada.

Al fin llego a la puerta y con el pomo entre sus dedos se detuvo y conto sus respiraciones. Debía calmarse, no era de un caballero llegar jadeando a una casa decente. Cuando estuvo bastante seguro que cumplía las normas de decoro abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar en las narices del sirviente gritón que lo perseguía.

Adentro casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía, como si fuera un trozo de vidrio. Frente a el había un inmenso cuadro en el que había un caballero bastante atractivo sentado en un gran sillón, y parada junto a él estaba Canelia, solo que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. En aquella época eso era demasiado significativo.

Magnus sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, y tuvo que parpadear para dejarlas salir y poder enfocar como Canelia aparecía por la puerta al final del corredor

-¡Señor Bane!- Dijo asustada llegando hasta el- ¿Cómo entro aquí?- "¡Qué demonios le importaba como entre!" se dijo Magnus y se giró a verla. Canelia se detuvo en seco al verle las lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces giro y vio lo que Magnus había visto. Se detalló en el cuadro y volvió a mirarlo

-Señor Bane, debe entender que…-

-¿Cuándo pensaba decirme?- Cortó Magnus ignorando las nomas de decoro que exigían nunca interrumpir a una dama

\- Sé que ahora tiene muchas preguntas, pero le agradeceré si regresa a su mansión y espera mi carta explicándole…-

-¿Cuándo se prometieron?-de nuevo cortó insistiendo

-¡De acuerdo! – Dijo ella- Estoy prometida con él desde hace tres años ¿Contento?- Magnus dio un grito ahogado no dando crédito a lo que oía- Me prometieron a él. Mis padres me obligaron. Pero Magnus…- dijo ella acercándose más- le juro que yo no quería. No quise aceptarlo. Yo quiero quedarme a su lado- Magnus dio un paso alejándose

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Pregunto él. Ella lo miro un momento y después miro al suelo

-Mis padres me prometieron a él hace tres años, pero me lo dijeron a mi hace apenas uno. Al principio estaba tan despechada por mi boda arreglada que salí al parque a pensar. Fue cuando lo conocí a usted. Para mí, señor Bane, usted solo era un episodio que tener antes de entregarme a otro hombre. Pero las cosas cambiaron, y pensé que talvez encontraría algún modo de evitar la boda para quedarme con usted. Por eso no dije nada-

-Un episodio- Repitió Magnus dolido

-Solo al principio- Volvió a aclarar ella- Pero las cosas cambiaron. Ya se lo dije, esperaba evitar mí…-

-Y no pudo- Volvió a cortar el- Se casara ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió en silencio, y otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Magnus

-Bueno- Dijo él retrocediendo más- Pues felicidades por su boda. Y espero haber sido un interesante episodio como para que haya valido la pena los viajes que hacia hasta el occidente-

-No diga eso- Replico ella- Sabe que es una gran persona. Y lamento haberlo dejado plantado, pero mi prometido y yo teníamos asuntos que atender-

-Yo lamento haberlos interrumpido- Dijo el- Y lamento, sobre todo, siquiera haber venido- Y con eso salió de la mansión ignorando en la escalera al sirviente que le exigía una disculpa por haberlo dejado por fuera, y luego se reía de él al haberle advertido que no entrara.

Ignorando totalmente su concejo, Magnus vendió todas sus cosas en Ecuador y se fue a la China a localizar a su amigo Ragnor .Gracias a su magia no fue difícil hacerlo, aunque Ragnor no lucia precisamente feliz. El brujo verde había comprado una modesta casa hecha de papel a las afueras de Shangai. Magnus había abierto un portal a medio kilómetro del lugar, y cuando se acercó a tocar la blanca puerta solo llevaba lo que tenía puesto y un tosco maletín de dinero. A unos cuantos golpes al fin Ragnor abrió

-De acuerdo- Dijo el recostándose contra el marco de madera- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿No te llego mi mensaje?-

-¿Eres tan cruel como para echar a un amigo con el corazón roto?- Pregunto Magnus con un nudo en la garganta

-Sabes que no hago caridad- Repuso agrio Ragnor- Y no soy ni tu psicóloga, ni tu mejor amiga. Así que de todos modos no te serviría de nada-

-Ahora solo necesito compañía- Dijo Magnus a media voz- No quiero estar solo en estos momentos- espero pacientemente. Después de unos segundos el gruñido de fastidio de su amigo fue claramente audible

-¿Sabes?- Decía mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que Magnus pudiera pasar- Deberían darme un premio por ser tan buen amigo. Como yo pocos se encuentran-

Media hora después Magnus estaba sentado en un suelo de madera brillante mientras miraba desolado un imperfecto en la madera

-¡Oh!, ya párate de ahí- Decía Ragnor- La vida sigue Magnus, y más para nosotros- se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado- Amigo ¡nos faltan un montón de años por vivir! No lo arruines todo deprimiéndote al primer corazón roto-

-¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?- Pregunto Magnus sin levantar la mirada

-No- Dijo Ragnor sin dudar mientras volvía a ponerse de pie- Antes prefiero romperlo yo. Ahora ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Magnus respondió de mala gana mientras se quedó pensando en las palabras de su verde amigo "antes prefiero romperlo yo" y mientras estaba en eso varios segundos después un plato de arroz chino fue deslizado hasta quedar justo frente a el

-¿Arroz chino?- Pregunto levantando la mirada y encontrando a Ragnor frente a él con un plato igual y comiendo como si nunca antes en su vida lo hubiera hecho

-Estamos en la china ¿Qué más querías comer? ¿Una baguette francesa?– Magnus dándole la razón tomo el plato y lo levanto. Dejo que el vapor de la caliente comida volara alrededor de su rostro y se colaba en su nariz mientras formulaba una idea. Y después de tomar los palillos chinos y tomar un poco del arroz, Magnus Bane tomo una decisión: Nadie nunca más le rompería el corazón. Antes de eso, él lo haría primero.


	2. 1879-Texas

1879 Texas

Magnus apenas llego a Estados Unidos había ido al sur y había comprado una casa perteneciente a una hacienda y se había instalado allí con todas sus pertenencias. La quinta era digna de él, un gran caserón de color rojo tapizado al estilo persa y adornado con miles de candelabros y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Lo único que no le gustaba era lo antigua que era su nueva casa, pero lo compensaba cuando hacia luz, ya que esta se colaba por los espacios y alumbraba los pisos y techos, decorados de preciosos ángeles y ninfas, estos dos intercalados, como si hubiera un debate artístico entre la religión y la mitología. Toda una belleza que Magnus adoraba admirar.

Hacía poco que su relación con Camille Belcourt había finalizado, y Magnus había olvidado la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo, una vez en la china con Ragnor y un plato de arroz como testigos. Pero ya no la olvidaría.

Apenas hubo terminado con Camille Magnus busco refugio con el único al que consideraba amigo en Inglaterra. Recordaba aquella noche

 _Magnus se sentía más destrozado que nunca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de seguir caminando, aunque sabía que tenía un motor que lo impulsaba: Ayudar a Will Herondale. El sentía que su vida tenía sentido si lo estaba ayudando, y cuando dejara de hacerlo ya no serviría para nada. Camille Belcourt, a quien Magnus consideraba como la dueña de su corazón dejo muy claro que no le importaba Magnus, quería tenerlo, pero no amarlo. Y Magnus no podía vivir así, el siempre había sido fiel creyente en el amor, solo que le gustaba pensar que aún no lo había encontrado, ni siquiera con Camille._

 _Pensando en esto se cerró más fuertemente el abrigo que llevaba puesto. El frio de Londres en la noche era penetrante. Y aunque Magnus amara Inglaterra, sentía que ese no era su hogar. Pero igual no quería irse, al menos no todavía. Uno, quería ayudar a Will con su maldición, y dos, tenía el corazón roto, y en esos casos odiaba sentirse solo._

 _Llego hasta el conjunto de casas donde sabia vivía Woolsy Scott, a quien había conocido varios años atrás. Y suspiro deteniéndose frente a la reja y mirando la casa. Si hubiera sido su decisión NUNCA hubiera venido allí, y menos pidiendo vivienda. Pero bueno, no todo en la vida se podía tener como se quería. Volvió a suspirar y entro por la reja hasta tocar el timbre. Unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por Woolsy Scott, vistiendo un pantalón rojo brillante y una bata negra de terciopelo. Y claro, su característico monóculo sobre un ojo azul claro_

 _-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo el sonriendo y quitándose el monóculo del ojo para dejarlo caer y que este colgara por una fina cadena de oro- Magnus Bane ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-_

 _-Woolsy- Dijo Magnus tratando de hacer su mejor sonrisa- Quería saludarte, hace mucho no hablamos, y aprovechando que estaba en Londres creí que podría pasarme por aquí-_

 _-¿A si?¿ A esta hora?- Dijo el hombre lobo pensativo- ¿Entonces no se trata del hecho de que hayas terminado con Camille Belcourt?-_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto el brujo_

 _-Es el chisme del submundo- comento el- Tu ex novia no pierde oportunidad de estar en boca de todos. Acaba de venir un miembro de mi manada a comunicármelo, supuestamente chisme fresco- miro al brujo fijamente -¿Qué ocurrió?-_

 _-Te puedo narrar el suceso para saciar tu curiosidad- Dijo Magnus- Pero, como puedes ver, necesito un lugar donde dormir, y pensé que…-Woolsy levanto una mano para hacerlo callar_

 _-No digas más Bane- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras se apartaba de la puerta- Mi casa es tu casa. Siempre has sabido eso, solo que también debes pagarme- Magnus avanzo ligeramente y se giró a ver al hombre lobo rubio_

 _-Lo sé - Dijo el- Pero no me importa. En estos momentos es cuando no quiero sentirme solo- Eso lo decía por aparentar. Naturalmente Magnus Bane tenía el corazón roto, y quería herirse a sí mismo por alguna extraña razón masoquista que sabía lo calmaría._

 _-Excelente- Dijo Woolsy- Me alegra que lo sepas, así no tengo que volver a explicarlo. La habitación esta al fondo del pasillo, ¿Quieres arroz chino? Hay mucho con lo que debemos de ponernos al corriente- Magnus asintió y Woolsy cerró la puerta con su monóculo colgando de su pecho y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro._

Woolsy había sido un buen escape de la realidad, pero el hombre lobo no tenía corazón. No sabía amar. Por eso Magnus quiso salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su corazón sufriera las consecuencias. Nunca tomo a Woolsy enserio, pero no sabía que podía pasar si seguía esperando. Por eso una vez dejo todas sus cuentas saldadas en Inglaterra se fue a pasar un tiempo al sur de Estados Unidos.

Magnus estaba saliendo con Dana Smoke , una dama que tenía su casa bastante cerca de la de Magnus. Ella era de piel clara, sonrosada, y cabello ondulado oscuro. Era bonita, pero no tanto como otras. Sin embargo, su fuerte no estaba en lo físico, sino en su humor. Era capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera que se le parara al frente. Tenía una risa tan contagiosa y unos ojos tan brillantes y alegres que era imposible, al menos, no sonreírle.

Eso tenía en común con Magnus, y por eso fue que empezaron a salir. Poco a poco las cosas empezaron a avanzar hasta el punto que salían a montar a caballo y en el pueblo todos sabían de su relación. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado serio para el gusto de Magnus. Definitivamente no quería llevarlo todo demasiado lejos, o las probabilidades de terminar con el corazón roto serían mayores. Por ello no lo pensó dos veces cuando se enteró que Lenera, la prima de Dana, estaba de visita.

Busco la mejor oportunidad y se vistió magníficamente, incluso mejor de lo que lo hacía siempre. Se encamino hasta la quinta de Dana y empezó a entablar conversación con Lenera. Y entonces empezó a conquistarla. Dado quien es y como lucia, no fue de mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente Lenera ignoraba la relación que sostenía Magnus con su prima, por lo que fue más sencillo de lo esperado.

El plan de Magnus era que algún criado viera a la pareja y corriera de inmediato a decírselo a su señora Dana Smoke. Ella terminaría con Magnus y cada quien seguiría con su vida. Demasiado fácil como para errores. Lamentablemente, no fue un criado quien los vio, sino la propia Dana. Ella había salido a caminar sola con una brillante sombrilla y un ancho vestido cuando encontró a Magnus y a su prima. Ellos solo estaban acostados en la hierba con la cabeza de Lenera en el pecho de Magnus, pero para la época esto ya era demasiado.

Magnus lo supo cuando escucho un sollozo, Lenera se había quedado dormida, y apenas el escucho el ruido sabía que todo había salido mal. Se levantó ligeramente de la hierba y pudo observar a Dana correr lejos del lugar. Inmediatamente trato de no despertar a Lenera y se fue tras Dana

-¡Dana! ¡Espere!- Gritaba, pero ella solo corría para alejarse de él. Viendo que no podía hacer nada más, Magnus uso su magia para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo para detenerla. Afortunadamente ella estaba tan dolida que no se dio cuenta del uso de poderes sobrenaturales

-Dana…- empezó Magnus, pero fue callado cuando ella le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

-¿Quién es crees que es?- Grito ella con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- ¡Cómo se atreves a aparecer y destruirme! Yo confiaba en usted Magnus, confiaba en usted… ¡Pero eso no le importo! ¿Verdad? Digame algo ¿Alguna vez me amo? ¡O solo buscaba una tonta que le hiciera caso!-

-Yo…- Dijo él tratando de calmarla- lo lamento. No se supone que viera nada, se supone que alguien vería y le diría para…-

-¡Para que Magnus!- Ella empezó a alejarse lentamente- ¿Soy para usted alguna clase de experimento? ¡Porque usted lo era todo para mí! No existía hombre más honorable a mí mirada… ¡Y yo pensaba esto como una tonta mientras usted buscaba a mi prima! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi prima? Eso lo hace más doloroso-Dana bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar con sus manos colgando a su lado como pesos muertos. Magnus avanzo y la abrazo. Ella se resistió al principio pero al final decidió llorar sobre el hombro de Magnus.

-Sentía que estaba llegando muy lejos- Empezó el- No podía legar tan lejos con nadie. Tenía miedo que me rompieran el corazón-

-¿Porque no lo hablo conmigo?- pregunto ella con la cabeza hundida en su hombro

-Hace años me prometí que antes que rompieran mi corazón, yo rompería el suyo primero- Magnus sentía los leves sollozos de Dana en su hombro, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, no le dolía. Naturalmente se sentía mal, pero no le dolía perderla a ella. Ahí fue cuando supo que eso no era amor.

-Yo nunca hubiera roto su corazón- Determino ella firmemente mientras se alejaba- Magnus, yo lo amaba. Lo amaba realmente-El bajo la mirada. Ahora sabía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir

-No diga nada- Dijo ella tranquilizándolo- No necesito que diga nada. Está claro que no siente lo mismo por mí. Y no importa, porque usted me enseñó a amar. Eso siempre se lo agradeceré, le agradezco por enseñarme a amar y por enseñarme lo que se siente un corazón roto-Magnus asintió y sabía que no debía decir nada más, que debía darse la vuelta, salir de Texas e ir a visitar a algún amigo, pero antes había algo que debía hacer

-Dana, hay un favor que debo pedirle. Y es que no cometa los mismos errores que yo. Sufrir es parte de la vida, es algo que aunque queramos evitar debe suceder en algún momento- Él se acercó y le dio un último beso en los labios, más para ella que para él, y finalmente se fue de allí.

En su casa ordeno a sus empleados que se fueran y con un chasquido aparecieron unos fideos con espinaca y raíces chinas.

Mientras comía iba pensando. Había apagado a Dana, lo supo al mirarla. El brillo en sus ojos, el que tenía cuando él la había conocido, ya no estaba. Prácticamente le había arruinado la vida.

No le dolía perderla, le dolía haberle hecho daño a una vida mortal. Le dolía porque, puede que ella sea unos años para él, pero él pudo haber sido todos los de ella. Y así fue como se despecho. Entonces aprendió: No más relaciones con mortales.

Sin notarlo estaba llorando, se sentía mal. Había arruinado a otra persona hasta prácticamente destruirla. Se levantó, vendió todo y sin dudarlo siquiera le pidió a Ragnor que le borrara la memoria.


	3. 1920-Nueva Orleans

1920-Nueva Orleans

Magnus llevaba viviendo en Nueva Orleans unos pocos años antes de haberse ido a Manhattan. No solo porque le encantaba la época tan alegre que vivía el lugar, sino porque desde hacía unos años había empezado a salir con una bruja llamada Marilyn a quien quería. Marilyn era menor que Magnus treinta años, lo que en brujos era relativamente poco. Su piel era morena y su cabello era negro y alocado, y para contrastar con el lugar, su personalidad era extrovertida y alegre.

En esos años Magnus vivía en un destartalado garaje con un chico llamado Edwin. Magnus apenas podía llegar a tolerar a Edwin. Era de esas personas que no solían arreglarse y preferían caminar seriamente todo el día pensando en que la humanidad está perdida. El brujo prefería salir a las calles con Marilyn y bailar el jazz que sonaba por todos lados, contagiado de la sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de cada habitante. Estos fueron unos de los años más locos y divertidos en la vida del brujo.

Magnus se despertó y parpadeo un par de veces. Desde que vivía en Nueva Orleans prefería dormir en la tarde para poder estar despierto en la noche y disfrutar del mejor momento de los carnavales que se hacían a diario por las calles. Se levantó y camino hacia el baño del garaje

-Buen día estrellita- Hablo Edwin desde su cama, donde jugaba a quemar hojas de papel con una vela.

-Edwin te vas a quemar- Advirtió el brujo. Pero su compañero solo se rio y siguió jugando. Magnus suspiro y entro al baño.

Minutos después salió perfectamente vestido y se dirigió a la mesa donde tenía una jarra de agua

-¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto Edwin, quien ahora escribía en una libreta. Esa era otra cosa: Su compañero al parecer escribía historias

-Si- Respondió él sirviéndose un vaso de agua- Marilyn me espera en el _Louise-_

-El amor es efímero- Empezó- Siempre, tarde o temprano, se agota. Y es ahí cuando se sufre. Dime estrellita ¿Realmente crees que al final valdrá la pena?-Magnus llego hasta él y con una sonrisa toqueteo su libreta

-Anota esto- Dijo seguro- El amor siempre hará que todo valga la pena- Magnus se levantó y tomo su agua antes de salir

\- Hablas como un gran conocedor- Observo Edwin- Cuando apenas tienes mi edad, o menos. Míranos estrellita, condenados a pasar nuestra juventud en esta ciudad enloquecida, para que finalmente descubramos, cuando se acabe nuestra vida, que no hicimos nada con ella-

-Tu no haces nada- Replico el brujo- Deberías salir, buscar a alguien. Divertirte. Aquí encerrado y escribiendo solo te deprimirás, si no es que ya lo estás. – Edwin negó y bajo la cabeza para seguir escribiendo. Magnus volvió a suspirar y levanto la puerta del garaje para dirigirse hacia el _Louise._

 _EL Louise_ era uno de los lugares más alegres de Nueva Orleans. Era, básicamente, un salón con una tarima, una mesa de bar, una pista rodeada por columnas de piedra y cortinas verdes brillantes y un corredor alrededor donde estaban los baños, o donde había la suficiente privacidad para una pareja algo llevada de tragos.

Magnus entro y fue directamente a la barra. Después de pedir se quedó un momento viendo alrededor, tratando de encontrar la alocada cabellera de Marilyn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Escucho que dijeron atrás de él. Él se giró y vio a Marilyn parada con un hermoso vestido purpura, una pluma en una cinta alrededor de la cabeza, exceso de maquillaje y un delgado cigarrillo en sus dedos

-Lo que todo el mundo- Respondió el- Vine a divertirme- Ella se rio y tomo el trago que Magnus había pedido, bebiéndoselo todo de un tirón- ¡Hey!- Pero justo en ese momento la banda de jazz volvió a subir a la tarima y el contagioso ritmo sonaba durísimo en los oídos de todos. Marilyn tomo a Magnus del brazo y lo jalo hasta la pista, donde bailaron en medio de otros cuerpos calientes por horas hasta que la banda decidió volver a tomar otro descanso.

Magnus se sentía ahogado por la presión de las otras personas cuando volvió a la barra y volvió a pedir

-Supuse que vendrías- Dijo Marilyn, cuyo cabello estaba más alocado que nunca debido a la humedad. Ya incluso se había caído la cinta con la pluma en algún lugar de la pista- Pese a nuestra última charla- Magnus recibió su bebida y le dio un sorbo

-Querida, los dos somos inmortales. Solo disfrutemos de unos años entre los carnavales antes de irnos a otra parte hasta que termine todo esto del jazz. Nos queda todo un planeta por recorrer- Marilyn se mordió el labio pensativa. La banda al parecer solo tomo unos sorbos de agua antes de volver a tocar, así que se puso de píe de un salto y tomo a Magnus de la mano

\- No pienses en eso nene- Dijo mientras lo arrastraba en medio de las personas- Solo bailemos-Después de unas horas más, Magnus sentía que el calor de las personas y la estridente música lo estaban sofocando. Empezó a ver todo de colores y ya no distinguía el suelo, por lo que se disculpó con Marilyn diciéndole que se iría al garaje a dormir. Ella entendió y le dijo que se quedaría un rato antes de también irse.

Magnus apenas salió a la calle se mareo y callo sentado sobre la acera. Un suave viento paso levantándole un poco el cabello y refrescándole.

Entonces paso un hombre en un carrito ambulante. Más bien era un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño enmarañado hasta los hombros

-La fiesta se te subió a la cabeza ¿eh?- Se burló al ver a Magnus sentado en el suelo. Magnus lo miro pero apenas podía distinguirlo con lo mareado que se sentía. El chico hizo algo y le alcanzo a Magnus un vaso- Toma esto- Magnus lo recibió y lo bebió sin dudar. Nadie te envenenaría en los años 20´ de Nueva Orleans. El líquido amargo bajó por su garganta y después de unos momentos empezó a ver con lucidez. Entonces fue cuando pudo enfocar al chico.

-¿Qué me diste?- Pregunto mientras le devolvía el vaso

\- Café cargado- Respondió- Traído directamente de Suramérica. Veras, cada semana un barco pasa por el rio con productos de Suramérica, y algunos vendedores como yo compramos los productos para venderlos como comida exótica-

\- ¿Y porque no haces tú la comida?-

-Amigo, yo no cocino- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa calmada. Magnus lo entendió, él también prefería ahorrarse el tener que cocinar, solo que prefería usar la magia. El chico usaba algo, tal vez no legal, pero si más mundano

-Bueno un placer conocerte…- empezó Magnus mientras se levantaba- Pero voy a entrar- El chico miro sorprendido a Magnus, no podía creerse que, después de haberlo encontrado como estaba, planeaba volver a entrar- Alguien me está esperando-

\- Oh- Casi parecía resignado-En fin, también fue divertido conocerte. Soy Alaric-

-Magnus- Se presentó el brujo y después observo como el chico se perdía en la calle arrastrando su carro de comidas exóticas. Unos momentos después se giró y entro de nuevo al _louise._

Busco con la mirada a Marilyn, pero no pudo encontrarla. Podía imaginarla bailando jazz en medio de las personas, ahora que se sentía mejor quería acompañarla y bailar más con ella. Pero por más que la busco no la pudo encontrar. Entonces pensó que tal vez podría estar en el baño, así que la esperaría en el corredor.

Atravesó el salón esquivando a las parejas bailando y finalmente abrió la tela verde para pasar al corredor, pero se quedó helado. Adentro una chica acorralaba a un chico contra una pared mientras éste parecía estar devorando su boca. Sin duda alguna era Marilyn. El brujo sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como ella apretaba al chico con sus caderas mientras este con una mano acariciaba su pierna levantando el vestido purpura y con la otra guiaba su cabeza enterrando los dedos en la maraña de cabello de la bruja.

Ella, sin perder la ferocidad del beso, rasgó la camisa de él hasta dejarlo con el pecho expuesto y paso con rapidez sus morenas manos por la piel, dejando marcas de sus uñas.

Magnus sin querer ver mas dijo el nombre de la chica y ella se separó de golpe para mirarlo sorprendida. El chico con el que se besaba era Edwin.

-¿Qué no te sentías mal?- Pregunto ella. Entonces Magnus se dio cuenta de porque su magia no había ayudado a pasar su malestar de antes: Ese también tuvo que haber sido causado por magia. La de ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto simplemente. Ella suspiro y camino hasta el mientras se arreglaba el vestido

-Magnus, no pusiste atención a nuestra última charla. No me refería a que quería irme de aquí, me refería a que quería alejarme de ti pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Nene, no quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Eres divertido, y eso me encanta, pero temía que estuvieras malinterpretando las cosas. Ni tu ni nadie me va a amarrar, lo lamento- Magnus se quedó viéndola en silencio un momento. Entonces Edwin, aburrido, se paró frente al brujo

-Estrellita- Tomo a Marilyn y esta vez fue él quien la acorralo contra la pared- ¿Siempre valdrá la pena?- Entonces volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez con brusquedad. Ella al principio quería corresponderle, pero se dio cuenta del exceso de fuerza que estaba usando él y termino tratando de resistirse

-Edwin…- Dijo ahogadamente mientras movía el rostro tratando de liberar su boca, pero Edwin solo la apretó más contra la pared. Con una mano levanto la pierna de ella y la enrosco en su cintura, mientras pasaba ferozmente sus uñas por su muslo. Ella gimió de dolor y de nuevo trato de resistirse- ¡Para!- Pero él no le hacía caso. Al contrario, cada suplica de ella parecía despertar más fuerza en él.

Magnus, convencido de que ya había visto suficiente, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la salida del _louise_ y después a la calle. No sabía dónde pasaría la noche, pero estaba claro que no lo haría en el garaje con Edwin. Es más, ni siquiera pasaría por sus cosas.

Afortunadamente Nueva Orleans siempre estaba viva, por lo que las calles, pese a la hora, aún tenían a personas. Y una de ellas en particular hizo a Magnus sonreír. Era el vendedor.

Unas horas después Magnus estaba sentado en una silla en una modesta casa. Acababa de contarle a Alaric lo que había sucedido dentro del _louise_ mientras este lo escuchaba en una silla al revés

-Nadie entiende a las mujeres- Dijo Alaric cuando termino de escuchar- Algunos prefieren hacer todo lo que ellas quieran para ahorrarse problemas, cuando la verdad no deberían ni acercárseles. – Magnus solo suspiró y se quedó en silencio- Lo siento- Dijo el vendedor. Pero Magnus no le importó, ya sabía cómo era Alaric, solo decía lo que pensaba sin filtro alguno. Lo que le pasaba era que tenía, de nuevo, su corazón roto. No creyó que fuera posible en el lugar y la época más alegre y loca de todas, pero así era. Creyó en alguien y fue decepcionado, ya sabía cómo se sentía

\- De casualidad, entre tu comida exótica ¿No tienes algo de China?- Intentó y miró Alaric. El chico parecía estar tratando de recordar

-No… no lo creo. Los contrabandistas prefieren cosas exclusivas de Suramérica. Aunque en la cocina tengo espárragos precalentados bañados en salsa oriental- Magnus asintió. Eso tendría que bastar. Estaba poniéndose de pie cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y lo obligo a sentarse, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria para que el mensaje fuera captado

\- Alaric, me habías dicho que no cocinabas- Dijo él. El castaño se levantó y rodeo la mesa para entrar a la cocina

-Normalmente no lo haría- Confeso, y después de darle un guiño se giró y entro.


	4. 1920-Nueva Orleans Part2

1920-Nueva Orleands (Parte 2)

Magnus no había vuelto a ver a Marilyn, y eso le agradaba. Alaric se había ocupado en mantenerlo de buen ánimo mientras pasaba sus últimos días en Nueva Orleans. Resulta que por el trabajo como vendedor, Alaric tenía que estar viajando constantemente, y el chico se había decidido en llevar a Magnus con él. Y el brujo no estaba inconforme con eso, al contrario, le agradaba Alaric y no solo como amigo. Porque, a pesar de que nunca hayan hablado de noviazgo (igual que con Marilyn) Magnus sentía que Alaric era sincero con él.

Una semana antes de mudarse a México, Magnus había ayudado a Alaric a empacar todo mientras este último salía a vender la comida que aún quedaba en su carrito ambulante. Al final el vendedor regreso cansado y se recostó en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas del brujo

-Espero que te guste México- Decía- Yo ya he ido y la comida es deliciosa. Y las personas muy amables. Y la música… ¡La música! Nada de Jazz, allá se escuchan las rancheras. ¿Alguna vez has estado en México?- Magnus acariciaba el cabello de Alaric mientras lo escuchaba

\- No que recuerde. Es uno de los lugares a los que siempre he querido ir –Alaric asintió feliz

\- Y puedo entender porque. Es fantástico. Conmigo podrás ir a muchas partes, podemos viajar por muchos lugares y conocer de muchas comidas. No podemos hacerlo tan seguido, tengo que trabajar. Pero si me esfuerzo podríamos recorrer hasta tres lugares en un solo mes ¿Te imaginas?- Magnus soltó una carcajada por lo emocionado que estaba Alaric, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal. Le gustaría decirle a Alaric que él no necesitaba del chico para viajar, con un portal podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero no podía confesarle que era brujo. A pesar de que Alaric le contara todo, él no podía ser del todo sincero.

-¿Estas son rastas?- Pregunto sorprendido cuando encontró dos bultos de cabello entre la larga melena castaña. Alaric, ignorando todo cansancio, se paró de un golpe

\- Creí que podría mantenerlas en secreto un tiempo más- Dijo retrocediendo, dándole la vuelta a la mesa. Magnus se puso de pie y trato de alcanzarlo

\- Alaric ¿Te hiciste rastas?- El brujo trato de girar la mesa, pero el chico camino al lado contrario, evitándolo

\- No quería que las vieras aun, conociéndote eres capaz de cortarlas. Pero me gustan, son Lola y Ana- Magnus corrió al otro lado de la mesa, pero de nuevo Alaric la giro evitándolo

\- ¡¿Les pusiste nombre?! ¿No eras tú el que decía que las mujeres eran problemas?- El chico sonrió

\- Otras mujeres son problemas. Mis chicas son encantadoras- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y trato de volver a alcanzarlo

-¡Atrás Bane!- Alaric salto parándose sobre el sofá y agarrando las almohadas- No las cortaras ¡El pueblo se defiende!- Y lanzo una almohada que Magnus esquivo.

\- El pueblo necesita un corte de pelo- Replico el brujo- Vamos a mudar a Lola y a Ana por no pagar impuestos- Alaric volvió a lanzar otra almohada

\- ¡Tu pelo también es largo!- Se quejó agarrando más almohadas y lanzándolas

\- Yo lo llevo con estilo- Dijo el brujo orgulloso de sí mismo mientras esquivaba lo mejor que podía los misiles de almohadas- Además, el mío no es tan largo. Tu pareces Tarzan ¡Y encima te haces rastas!-

\- Lola y Ana merecen vivir- Alaric salto del sofá y regreso a la mesa

\- De acuerdo- Accedió el brujo resignado- Las dejaremos vivir, pero exijo recompensa- Alaric sonrió satisfecho y llego corriendo junto a Magnus prácticamente lanzándose encima para besarlo. Magnus por el impacto cayó sobre el sofá en el que momento antes había estado Alaric, pero apenas se repuso del golpe correspondió al beso.

La forma de besar de Alaric era especial. Aunque él en general tendía a ser algo brusco sus besos parecían obligados a ser suaves. Como si creyera que Magnus era una porcelana que se pudiera romper si usaba demasiada fuerza. En cierto sentido era tierno, pero en otro era molesto. Magnus, demostrándole que no tenía que ser tan suave con él, empezó a intensificar el beso. Y al principio Alaric lo siguió, pero recordando que no debía hacerlo volvió a ser suave.

-Perdón- Dijo el chico contra la boca del brujo. Magnus gruño frustrado, pero no hizo nada más y dejo que Alaric fuera como quiera.

Después de unos minutos de besos en los que ya ninguno tenía puesta su camisa Alaric hizo algo que sorprendió al brujo. De un momento a otro se paró del sofá cargando a Magnus como si este último fuera un bebe. Magnus dio un grito ahogado pero Alaric no dejo que liberara su boca, y cargándolo lo llevo hasta la cama de la habitación. El brujo estaba más que sorprendido, no solo por la increíble fuerza de su chico sino porque Alaric realmente lo creía delicado. Casi como si fuera una chica.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Magnus estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista mientras Alaric estaba en la mesa comiendo

-Ya casi se termina la comida que compre- Dijo Alaric- En cuanto se termine mi reserva podremos irnos a México- Magnus asintió mientras pasaba la hoja

\- Entonces hoy terminare de empacar todo –

\- Si, y también sería bueno que limpiaras todo. Separa la ropa que ya no usamos, pinta las paredes, aplícale aceite a todas las puertas y barre cada habitación. Dejando tiempo para prepararme algo de comer para cuando regrese, claro está- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y bajo la revista para mirar a Alaric, pero este último ni siquiera noto su mirada, dejo el plato sucio en la mesa y, dándole un rápido beso al brujo, salió de la casa.

Magnus miro el plato solitario que había dejado Alaric y suspiro. No sabía que tan rodeado de chicas había estado Alaric, aunque probablemente por culpa de su fobia hacia las mujeres no había salido nunca con ninguna. Pero le preocupaba que Alaric lo viera a él como una chica. O más específicamente como una ama de casa. Era bisexual, le gustaba la moda y el maquillaje y era Magnus. Pero eso no quería decir que debía quedarse en casa arreglándolo todo y preparando comida mientras Alaric regresaba del trabajo.

El brujo dejo la revista en el sofá y se puso de pie. Apenas y recordaba todo lo que Alaric le había dicho que hiciera, se había sorprendido más por el hecho de tantas órdenes y no se molestó en tratar de memorizarlo. Para comenzar tomo el plato y lo llevo a la cocina, con los otros platos sucios. Doblo los puños de su camisa y empezó a lavar.

En cuanto terminó busco entre las alacenas hasta encontrar una caja de macarrones. Vertió el contenido en una olla y la dejo en el fuego mientras trataba de recordar que más debía hacer.

Fue hasta la habitación y saco dos maletas. Una seria para la ropa de él y otra para la de Alaric. Normalmente Magnus necesitaría más de una maleta, pero debido a que no fue hasta su antiguo hogar por sus cosas sino que decidió quedarse con Alaric la primera noche, no tenía mucha ropa.

Después de guardar la ropa de cada uno deshaciéndose de lo viejo o feo, cerró las maletas y las llevo hasta la sala, junto a otras cajas. Ya que el trabajo de Alaric era ambulante, el chico acostumbraba viajar ligero, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas. Y Magnus, ya que sabía que ese hogar seria temporal, tampoco se había llenado de pertenencias.

Fue a la cocina y baño los macarrones con queso para después dejarlos enfriar mientras barría toda la casa. Y cuando termino ya cansado decidió pintar con un chasquido de magia. Sirvió la comida en la mesa y la tapo para mantenerla caliente, después se fue a dormir.

Mientras estaba acostado y esperaba para caer en los brazos de Morfeo se preguntó porque demonios no lo había hecho todo con magia. Se decía a si mismo que porque no quería resolverlo siempre todo con magia, eso lo volvería perezoso. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que la verdadera razón no había sido esa. La verdadera razón era que, de algún modo, se estaba dejando subordinar por Alaric. Se estaba volviendo dócil y abnegado, tal como no quería.

Gruño y se giró tratando de dormirse. Pero unas horas después un sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose lo despertó de golpe. Extrañado se sentó y se quedó un rato escuchando. De pronto sonó como si vidrios rotos fueran deslizados por el suelo. Se paró y fue a la sala, donde vio a Alaric en el suelo junto a la mesa.

-¡Alaric!- Corrió hasta el pensando en que pudo haberse desmayado, pero cuando se acercó sintió el olor. Estaba borracho.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto algo molesto mientras trataba de ayudarlo a sentarse. Se había equivocado, lo que escucho romperse no había sido un vidrio sino en plato de macarrones que le había servido en la mesa. La comida se había regado por una parte del suelo, y la porcelana rota había caído en pequeñas partes. Algunas de ellas se habían incrustado en una mano de Alaric haciendo que esta sangrara.

-Magnus- Dijo el chico en un suspiro y beso al brujo, mareando a este último por el tufo- Me encontré con unos viejos colegas y se nos pasó el tiempo en el bar- Cuando finalmente los dos estaban de pie Alaric abrazo por la cintura a Magnus y empezó a besarle el cuello. Magnus se quedó totalmente quieto

\- Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana amanecerás con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que desearas no haber…- Sin poder evitarlo el brujo soltó un gemido. Le gustaba sentir los labios de Alaric sobre su piel, pero sabía que no era el momento. Este último estaba borracho, había macarrones y porcelana rota por todo el suelo y Magnus estaba cansado y con sueño. Levanto las manos y empujo el pecho de Alaric tratando de alejarlo

\- Vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado y seguramente tú también- Pero Alaric lo miro sin verlo y ya no abrazo, sino que aprisiono y pego las caderas de Magnus a las suyas volviendo a invadir su cuello

\- No quiero- respondió sin despegar sus labios de la piel del brujo- Quiero hacerte mío. Ahora- Alaric mordió increíblemente fuerte el cuello de Magnus, y este último hizo una mueca. No de placer sino de dolor

\- Pero estas borracho- Soltó- Mañana no te acordaras de nada de lo que hagamos. Mejor acuéstate y te llevo café de Suramérica, tal como hiciste conmigo. Además tengo que limpiar los macarrones- Alaric se detuvo y lentamente se alejó del brujo.

\- No quieres estar conmigo- le dijo seriamente- Dices que es porque estoy borracho pero la verdad es que me crees insignificante para ti-

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Creo que eres maravilloso pero ahora no…-

-¡Callate! Ya escuche suficiente. Crees que soy insignificante comparado a otros chicos de Nueva Orleans ¿Verdad?- Magnus estaba sorprendido, realmente Alaric estaba tan borracho que no podía distinguir la realidad

\- Los chicos de Nueva Orleans…-

-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¿Pues sabes qué? Te tengo malas noticias. Te llevare conmigo a otro país, y así lo haremos por mucho tiempo y tan seguido que no tendrás tiempo de fijarte en nadie más-

-¿Esos son celos?- Pregunto sin poder evitarlo- El celoso soy yo, no tú. Solo que ahora estas borracho y no sabes de lo que hablas-

\- ¡No son celos! ¡Solo quiero que no pierdas el tiempo con alguien afuera cuando tu deber es quedarte esperándome aquí!- Alaric había empezado a ponerse rojo, y había nacido en sus ojos un brillo que a Magnus no le gustaba. Magnus sabía que tratar de hablar con un borracho es imposible, y que no debía tomarlo enserio. Pero le enojo lo último que había dicho.

\- ¿Perdon? No soy ni tu esposa ni tu ama de llaves. Soy tan hombre como tú y por lo tanto también puedo salir a trabajar y no solo quedarme a limpiarte y cocinarte. Lo hago con gusto, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que es mi deber- Alaric se acercó amenazadoramente.

-¡SI ES TU DEBER! Y yo me encargare que lo cumplas- Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?- Y antes de que el brujo pudiera reaccionar Alaric le dio un puño en la mejilla

\- ¡No me tientes Magnus!- Advirtió. Magnus puso su mano en su mejilla sin poder creérselo. Miro a Alaric y a este último el enojo poco a poco le paso, cambiando el rojo por su tono natural

\- Todo es tu culpa- Dijo sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho- Si no hubieras empezado a…- Magnus levanto ambas manos en señal de que se callara

\- Ve a acostarte. En un momento iré- Alaric respiro pesadamente pero viendo que no le quedaba de otra camino sin mucho equilibrio hasta la habitación.

Magnus se sentó en el sofá y se quedó pensando. Una vez le había dicho a Edwin que el amor siempre hacia que todo valiera la pena, pero sabía que no amaba a Alaric. Entonces ¿Valía la pena quedarse y soportarlo todo? No podía razonar nada con el vendedor, siempre había sido así y era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Convencerlo de que si quería a una subordinada buscara a una empleada. O al menos una chica. Eso era lo que Alaric necesitaba: Una chica. Alguien que con paciencia lo aceptara y con dulzura tratara de calmar su genio. Pero, además del hecho de que Magnus también tenía constantemente mal genio, no creía tener la paciencia para cambiar a Alaric. Solo quería irse a buscar alguna aventura o visitar algún nuevo lugar donde lo esperen mil experiencias. Tal vez se quedaría si amara al chico, pero lo cierto es que no lo amaba. Y dudaba que Alaric lo amara a él, solo habían creado una especie de dependencia en el otro. Magnus quería cortar esa dependencia

Cuando pasaron unos momentos limpio los macarrones y llevo una toalla a la habitación. Como sospechó Alaric ya estaba dormido, así que aprovechó para limpiar las heridas de las manos del chico y, con magia, sanarlas. Cuando termino se metió bajo las cobijas trato de dormirse

-Magnus- Escucho que Alaric susurro- ¿Estas despierto?- Magnus giro y lo vio observándolo- Te pido perdón por lo de hace un momento. Te juro que no sé qué fue lo que me paso-

\- ¿Hace un momento paso algo que tenía que ser recordado?- Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa, y pese a la oscuridad la sonrisa de Alaric era visible- Lo lamento, tengo una mala memoria. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, me lo perdí-

-Descansa Bane- Dijo Alaric después de reírse y justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Alaric iba a ir a trabajar, pero Magnus le pidió que se sentara un momento en la sala para hablar con él. Y le dijo que ya no podía ir con él a México

-¡Lo sabía!- Respondió el chico- Si es por el golpe, Magnus yo te juro que no volveré a golpearte-

\- No es por el golpe- Dijo el brujo- Es solo que no quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. No quiero viajar por todas partes y esperarte en casa mientras tu sales a trabajar-

\- Pero me necesitas- Respondió el vendedor- Tu eres vulnerable, y lo sabes. Mi trabajo es protegerte, por eso no dejo que salgas o te trato con brusquedad. ¿Recuerdas cuando viniste conmigo el primer dia que nos conocimos? Te habían hecho daño, te habían roto el corazón. Necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera, y esa persona quiero ser yo. – Magnus se sorprendió

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no necesito que me protejas. No soy indefenso-

\- ¡Lo eres! Entiendo que no me ames Magnus, yo tampoco te amo. Pasamos noches fantásticas juntos, pero sé que entre nosotros no hay nada más fuerte que la pasión. ¿Sabes qué? Si hay algo más fuerte: Mi deseo de protegerte. Si no creyera que me necesitas te dejaría ir- Magnus no entendía porque tanto empeño en protegerlo. No le mentía cuando le decía que no era indefenso: El era un brujo, y uno muy poderoso. Pero claro, eso era algo que Alaric ignoraba

-Valoro que quieras protegerme, pero créeme: No lo necesito. Creo que por la falta de mujeres en tu vida buscas a alguien para proteger, pero lamento decirte que esa persona no puedo ser yo-

\- ¿Por qué crees que no necesitas quien te cuide?- Pregunto ahora Alaric- Magnus, sin mi estarías vagabundo, sin alimento y sin un techo. Sin mi andarías con el corazón roto por las calles, y seguramente te hubieran atracado-

-No hubiera durado- Respondió sin poder ahogar su risa- Te voy a confesar algo: Soy un brujo. Y antes de que me digas que no me crees mira esto- Alaric miro sorprendido como Magnus, con un chasquido de dedos, hizo que chispas azules bailaran sobre el morado en su mejilla haciéndolo desaparecer- No solo puedo curar, puedo hacer muchas cosas más. Siempre he podido, así que no creas que soy indefenso, nunca lo estuve en realidad. No necesitas protegerme – Alaric miro sorprendido la mano, después la mejilla y cuando la impresión paso miro a los ojos del brujo

\- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que todo lo que tengo es necesidad de proteger a alguien?- Concluyó y Magnus asintió- Pero, por lo que acabo de ver, esa persona no puedes ser tu- Magnus volvió a asentir. Alaric suspiro y después de un momento de silencio se acercó y abrazo a Magnus

\- Cuidate mucho- Le dijo- ¿A dónde iras?- Magnus respondió al abrazo

\- A Manhattan- dijo- Quiero vivir el jazz allá, tal vez me compre un bar. Y un mono que me haga compañía- Alaric se rio y se separó- Algo más. Es posible que la verdad que te acabo de contar sea algo perturbadora. ¿Te gustaría que borrara ese recuerdo de tu cabeza?-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto sorprendido

-Me ofendes- Dijo indignado- ¿No te dije que podía hacer muchas cosas? Por ejemplo, me alimentare apareciendo raciones de comida China mientras ofrezco mis servicios como brujo para conseguir dinero, y finalmente viajare a Manhattan. Y eso lo hare en menos de una semana. – Alaric se quedó pensativo un momento

-Si- dijo- No me gustaría no poder recordarte, pero definitivamente no quiero saber de un mundo mágico. Me gusta este. Borra lo que tengas que borrar- Y Magnus así lo hizo


	5. 1951-Hawái

1951-Hawái

Magnus estaba con Ragnor en una tienda probándose diferentes tipos de viseras para el sol.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- Pregunto probándose una amarilla de cuadros azules

\- Me parece exactamente igual a las ultimas veinte solo que de otro color- Respondió amargamente su amigo Ragnor. Los dos habían ido a Hawái a pasar unos días de vacaciones, todo idea de Magnus obviamente. Desde el incidente de Perú era más difícil que Ragnor aceptara las invitaciones de su amigo. Esta vez había aceptado por dos razones, la primera le encantaba Hawái y la segunda era que ellos no estarían solos. Se supone que Catarina iría con ellos, pero ella se retrasó en Manhattan y llegaría en unas cuantas horas más. Mientras tanto Magnus aprovecho para salir a comprar en las tiendas Hawaianas.

-Ragnor sonríe un poco, estamos de vacaciones- Dijo Magnus feliz mientras se quitaba esa última visera y tomaba otra del estante. Esta era naranja brillante

-Magnus no puedo sonreír, hace demasiada calor. ¿No le dijiste a Catarina que la esperaríamos en el hotel?- Ragnor miro el estante y tomo unas gafas de sol negras para mirarlas mejor

\- Tú le dijiste eso. Yo le dije que se tardara todo lo que necesitara. ¿Vas a comprar esas gafas?- Ragnor le dio las gafas mientras lo miraba sorprendido

-¿Qué? ¿Aparte del hecho de que debo soportarte en estas vacaciones, ahora debo hacerlo solo?- Ragnor saco una postal de su bolsillo y estaba a punto de escribirle a Catarina a decirle que olvidara lo que sea que le haya dicho Magnus cuando este último le quito la tarjeta y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo

-Ni lo pienses. Si ella está ocupada no vamos a presionarla, además no estas siendo torturado o sufriendo así que deja de quejarte. Deberías comprarte estas gafas, te quedarían de maravilla- Magnus le devolvió las gafas y Ragnor bufó, aunque decidió comprarlas. Y Magnus, viendo que su verde amigo no colaboraba, decidió confiar en su instinto para la moda y compro la visera amarilla de cuadros azules.

La tienda en la que estaban hacia parte de una hilera de almacenes cerca del mar. La mayoría de productos que vendían eran usados para la playa, por lo que los vendedores decidieron instalarse allí por si alguien necesitaba algo a última hora. Así que cuando los dos salieron Magnus no pudo resistirse

-No iré a la playa contigo- Determino Ragnor- Vamos a seguir el plan: Volveremos al hotel y esperaremos ahí lo que haga falta para que llegue Catarina. Yo en una esquina y tú en otra, la más alejada que encuentres-Magnus no daba crédito a lo que oía. Solo Ragnor era capaz de cambiar ir a la playa por quedarse esperando en un aburrido hotel por horas

-El hotel es aburrido. Si vamos a la playa te prometo no molestarte las horas que queden hasta que llegue Catarina- Ragnor lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero como Magnus esperaba terminó accediendo.

Ya en la playa ellos alquilaron dos sillas y una sombrilla y se sentaron tranquilamente a ver a los surfistas en el mar frente a ellos.

-¿Alguna vez has surfeado?- Pregunto Magnus sin poder evitarlo. Ragnor gruño, ya intuía que la promesa de dejarlo tranquilo no iba a ser del todo cumplida

\- Nunca, no le veo la emoción- Respondió tranquilamente y se puso sus gafas de sol nuevas en señal de no ser molestado. Magnus chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer en sus manos un jugo de frutas. Ragnor se sorprendió y estaba a punto de regañarlo por usar su magia en público, pero al final volvió a recostarse y decidió que lo que Magnus hiciera seria problema de él. Fue ahí cuando este último hizo aparecer otro jugo, solo que ahora en las manos del brujo verde

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo Ragnor – Magnus no usamos nuestra magia en público- Dijo para regañarlo, aunque bebió de su jugo, que por cierto estaba delicioso

\- Como no dejabas de gruñir me tome enserio lo que habías dicho antes. Si no sonreías por el calor te traje una bebida. Ahora no tienes excusa- Magnus sonrió ampliamente mientras se recostaba y fijaba su vista al mar. Ragnor suspiro y tomo su jugo tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad.

-¿Ya viste?- Exclamo Magnus unos minutos después. Él se refería a un surfista de cabello negro y piel bronceada, al que miraba como si fuera un helado de crema. Ragnor miro al surfista y después a su amigo

-Magnus, ya te he dicho que no comparto tu gusto por los hombres-

-No te estoy diciendo que te cases con él, solo acepta que es atractivo- Ragnor volvió a mirar al surfista, quien se movía con agilidad sobre las olas. Tenía los músculos bien definidos, seguramente por el deporte que hacía. A la distancia se podía notar que tenía un cabello negro azabache, aunque no podía distinguir los ojos. Pero sabía que si estos llegaban a ser azules Magnus no descansaría hasta tener algo con él.

-Supongo que es atractivo- Acepto Ragnor- Pero ya vámonos. Se hace tarde y ya me dio hambre- Magnus volvió a chasquear los dedos y frente a Ragnor apareció un emparedado. Éste último dio un saltito de sorpresa

-¡Magnus deja de…!- Empezó pero Magnus lo hizo callar

-¡Shhh! Aquí viene- Era cierto. El surfista había llegado hasta la playa y después de tomar su tabla estaba caminando hacia las duchas, las cuales estaban ubicadas en un lugar donde, para llegar, tenían que pasar por el lugar donde estaba Ragnor y Magnus- Muy bien amigo mío, debes fingir que me hablas sobre mis millones y múltiples propiedades- Ragnor bufó y se recostó de nuevo- ¡Ragnor!- Con un gruñido Ragnor paso sus gafas a su cabeza y miro a Magnus como si llevara haciéndolo por horas

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Le dijiste que tomara cursos de cocina?-Dijo aparentemente interesado. Magnus lo miro serio, los temas improvisados de Ragnor son un asco, pero el chico se acercaba y ya no tenía tiempo de pensar cómo salvar la conversación

-Sí, lo hice- Respondió- Aunque personalmente no me agraden los vegetales verdes, los encuentro molestos- Hizo énfasis en el "verdes". Ragnor frunció el seño

\- En cambio a mí me parecen saludables- Respondió orgulloso. El chico, en un punto, empezó a correr hacia las duchas, solo que Magnus lamento que su camino fuera detrás de él y frente a Ragnor.

-Saludables pero algunos molestos-Magnus sintió como el chico pasaba a su espalda corriendo

\- Como sea, algunas personas los prefieren- Magnus miro serio a Ragnor, se estaba volviendo personal. Hacia años Magnus y Ragnor conocieron a una chica encantadora, y ambos trataron de conquistarla. Al final ella se decidió por Ragnor y Magnus tuvo que verlos felices a lo lejos mientras comía bollos de arroz chino. Ese fue uno de los acontecimientos que hirió el orgullo del brujo, y Ragnor lo sabía.

-Los comen porque creen que está bien, cuando preferirían el caramelo- Era algo que Magnus amaba usar, una especie de broma por sus tonos de piel. Ragnor era verde como un vegetal, y el tono de Magnus era caramelo

-El dulce es perjudicial-Replico Ragnor. Después miro atrás de Magnus- Ya no está ahí. Tienes suerte, miró hacia acá por unos momentos-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Magnus sorprendido- O solo lo dices para darme esperanzas y que me vaya a hablar con él, así tú te desharás de mi- Magnus miro a Ragnor con los ojos entrecerrados

\- No, si quisiera deshacerme de ti ya lo hubiera hecho de alguna manera más ingeniosa. Me parece que miro hacia acá porque se le cayó algo detrás de ti- Magnus se giró lentamente, temiendo que Ragnor le estuviera mintiendo y el chico estuviera justo atrás de él. Pero al descubrir que no estaba puso atención a lo que dijo Ragnor y noto que había algo en la arena. Parecían lazos enredados, pero al levantarlo descubrió que eran una serie de cadenas plateadas con varias caracolas y conchas incrustadas. En resumen era un amuleto. Improvisado, pero bonito.

\- ¿Seguro que es de él?- Le pregunto a Ragnor mostrándole el amuleto. Ragnor se quedó un momento en silencio mientras observaba a Magnus con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sería muy vergonzoso acercarte a tu próxima conquista entregándole basura de playa? –

-Contesta la pregunta-

\- Sí, estoy seguro- Ragnor volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol y volvió a recostarse en su silla. Magnus miro hacia las duchas donde el chico estaba abriendo una y cerrando la puerta de madera a su espalda. Después miro el amuleto de conchas y finalmente a Ragnor

-En un momento regreso- Dijo. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Ragnor lo detuvo con una mano mientras con la otra se quitaba las gafas

\- Magnus espera. Sabes que no me agradas lo suficiente como para, de algún modo, protegerte del mundo como si fueras un niño. Así que si hago esto es por mí, y a lo mejor un poco por Catarina. Por una vez en tu vida razona y hazme caso: Olvídalo, lleva ese amuleto a la basura. O quédatelo si quieres. El punto es que ahórrame tener que consolarte cuando ese chico te rompa el corazón, y sé que lo hará. –

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Pregunto el brujo. Aunque sabía que Ragnor estaba exagerando. Era muy raro que, cuando le rompieran el corazón, fuera a buscar a Ragnor. Había pasado, pero Magnus trataba de evitarlo porque Ragnor no era muy bueno dando consuelo.

\- Porque es un surfista. Lo imagino prepotente, o egocéntrico- Magnus podía entender a Ragnor, pero no le haría caso

\- Ragnor, querido amigo. Gracias por preocuparte por mi- Ragnor estaba a punto de volver a aclarar eso, pero Magnus continuó antes de que fuera interrumpido- Pero sabes que el miedo o la prevención nunca me han impedido hacer algo. Los dos somos inmortales, y por lo tanto sabemos que podemos encontrar muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestras vidas y no todas serán agradables. Quiero vivirlas todas. Pero, repito, gracias por esta muestra de afecto tan conmovedora- Ragnor iba a volver a hablar, pero bufó y volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol. Magnus sonrió y se paró para dirigirse a las duchas.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que las duchas eran al menos ocho ordenadas en una fila, como pequeñas cabinas de madera. Pero él había olvidado en cual estaba el surfista. Para evitar que los demás lo vieran como un loco que espía a quienes se duchan, decidió pasar lentamente frente a cada puerta, tal vez con un poco de suerte el surfista saliera.

Hizo esto cuatro veces, pero nunca salió. Enojado con su suerte decidió volver con Ragnor. Y pensando en esto pasó frente a una ducha cuando de repente la puerta de esta se abrió golpeándolo

-Perdona- Dijo quien abrió la puerta, que no podía ser nadie más que el surfista al que Magnus buscaba. El cual, Magnus noto, tenía ojos entre avellana y verde.

-No importa, ni siquiera me dolió- Dijo Magnus ofreciéndole una sonrisa- De hecho te estaba buscando a ti. Creo que esto te pertenece- Magnus le mostro el amuleto raro de cadenas y conchas. El chico tomo el amuleto de la mano de Magnus y lo dejo caer sobre su pecho

\- Es mío, gracias- Magnus balanceo su peso de una pierna a otra, pero al parecer el chico no tenía intención de decir nada más. No porque fuera tímido, sino porque parecía realmente serio.

\- Bueno, soy Magnus- El brujo, quien amaba los retos, no quería descansar hasta ver a surfista sonreír, por lo que no borro a sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

\- Gabriel- Dijo él. Y volvió el silencio

\- Lindo nombre- comentó Magnus- No eres de aquí ¿Verdad?- El chico negó con la cabeza

-Crecí aquí, pero realmente nací en Colombia. Es un país en Suramérica- Magnus quería decirle que ya sabía, que él amaba Suramérica, no solo porque la lengua fuera el Español, sino también porque él había tenido muchas aventuras increíbles en esos países. Pero, naturalmente, no podía decirle que había estado casi por todo el mundo

\- Fantástico, algún día iré a ese país. Y a muchos otros-

\- ¿Viajas mucho?- Pregunto Gabriel. Y Magnus sintió que por fin habían llegado a iniciar una conversación

-Sí, me encanta viajar y conocer muchos lugares y personas. – El chico asintió pero no dijo nada. Magnus miro sobre su hombro y vio a Ragnor levantándose de la silla y haciéndole señales hacia su reloj- Gabriel, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos-

-Si puedes ven a esta misma playa a las cinco de hoy. Y gracias por mi amuleto.- Y dicho esto Gabriel se giró y se fue. Magnus lo observo irse y sonrió.

* * *

\- Magnus Bane- Regañaba Catarina- ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza? Solo llevas un día en Hawái ¿Y ya tienes una cita?-Ella había llegado hacia unos minutos. Los tres se encontraban en el hotel, Magnus parado frente al armario decidiendo que ponerse, ella de pie detrás de él regañándolo y Ragnor acostado en su cama pasando las hojas de una revista

-¿Tengo la culpa de ser tan apetecible?- Contesto el- Ragnor, ¿Si yo fuera a salir contigo preferirías que llevara una visera o nada?- Ragnor lo miro por encima de la revista

\- Si fueras a salir conmigo preferiría que ni fueras- Contesto y volvió a concentrarse en su revista

-No lleves nada- Respondió Catarina- Pero no me saques del tema. ¿Quién es él? ¿Ya lo habías conocido?-

-No lo había visto antes- Dijo el- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?-

-¡Magnus!- Ahora parecía más molesta- ¿Cómo demonios vas a salir con un chico al que seguramente trataste por menos de una hora?- Ragnor, siempre con actitud de ayudar, volvió a mirarlos por encima de su revista

\- De hecho, fueron menos de diez minutos- Catarina miro sorprendida a Magnus

-¡Magnus!- Y se giró hacia Ragnor- ¿Y tú como lo dejas tener citas con desconocidos?-

\- No soy su niñera- Respondió frio- Además ya relájate Catarina. Magnus es un brujo, el sabrá defenderse si algo le pasa- Catarina lo miro molesta pero suspiro accediendo

\- Excelente- Celebró Magnus- Ahora, ya que los tres estamos de acuerdo, ¿Podemos tratar el importante tema de que me voy a poner?-

* * *

Cuando llegaron las cinco Magnus fue a encontrarse con Gabriel en el lugar indicado. El surfista estaba sentado solitario en la arena mirando al mar

-Creí que no vendrías- Dijo sin siquiera girarse. Magnus miro al cielo sorprendido, pero estaba seguro de que apenas eran las cinco en punto

-¿Y perderme la posibilidad de volverte a ver? Ni loco- Respondió en lugar de contradecirlo. Después se sentó junto a él en la playa y se quedó mirando el mar

\- Me gustas- Dijo Gabriel de repente y Magnus volvió a sorprenderse. Podía contar con sus dedos todas las frases que se habían dicho desde que se conocieron, y él sabía que todas las relaciones precipitadas terminaban mal- Eres atractivo, lo note mientras te vi sentado en la playa cuando estaba surfeando. Y después lo confirme cuando hablamos en las duchas- Gabriel se quedó callado y Magnus lo miro. El surfista estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido a algo más allá del brujo. Magnus se giró y vio que detrás de él venía un chico corriendo por la playa. De nuevo iba a regresar a preguntarle a Gabriel si quien venía era conocido suyo pero apenas giro el rostro los labios de Gabriel ya lo esperaban. Apenas hubo contacto Magnus se alejo

\- Gabriel acabamos de conocernos. Esto me parece demasiado precipitado. Además, ¿Tratabas de darle celos a ese chico?- Gabriel asintió secamente

\- Magnus ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? A estas playas siempre llegan Estadounidenses altos, de piel roja y rubios. O mexicanos morenos. El caso es que los turistas son siempre iguales. Tú eres diferente a todo lo que había visto, tienes rasgos asiáticos y una hermosa piel que parece dorada. Se te consideraría exótico, y sé que no volveré a ver a alguien con tu físico aquí jamás. –

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que le diste celos a ese chico… por mí? – Gabriel asintió. Magnus sabía que las cosas no parecían estar bien, pero también sabía que en unas semanas se iría con sus amigos de Hawái y tener una aventura con un surfista sería divertido.

Como esperaba cuando regresó al hotel y le conto a Catarina que ya tenía algo con Gabriel ella se puso histérica y duro horas regañándolo, afortunadamente lo había previsto antes.

Al principio la relación fue divertida. Magnus no había logrado conseguir que Gabriel sonriera ni una sola vez, pero la pasaba muy bien con él. Después el comportamiento del surfista se hizo claramente visible: Era celoso en exceso. Al parecer creía que todos estaban a la caza de un "turista exótico" y sus acciones se volvían cada vez más precipitadas, incluso en público, siempre demostrando que Magnus era suyo. Llegaron hasta tal punto que Magnus decidió dejar de buscarlo y hasta huir de el

-No le estas huyendo ¿O sí?- Pregunto Catarina. Los tres estaban en el restaurante del hotel desayunando. Ragnor sonreía divertido comiendo una tostada mientras Magnus miraba asustado a su alrededor

-Tienen que ayudarme. Tenemos que irnos hoy mismo de Hawái- Pidió Magnus. Catarina miro a Ragnor y este último respondió

\- Magnus, no es que no queramos ayudarte para darte una lección - Respondió el brujo verde- Es solo que no queremos interrumpir nuestras vacaciones-

\- Al revés- Replico Catarina- No es que no queramos interrumpir nuestras vacaciones, es que necesitas una lección con urgencia.- Magnus iba a responder cuando vio a Gabriel caminando frente a la ventana del hotel. Estuvo rezando en silencio pero, lamentablemente, el chico giro la cabeza y lo vio. Magnus inmediatamente se paró y salió por la puerta de atrás del restaurante. Esa puerta llegaba a una solitaria playa rodeada por rejas. Magnus empezó a ir hacia el mar, si caminaba por la orilla de la playa podría salir de ahí. Pero escucho un ruido y al girarse vio a Gabriel saltándose las rejas. Sin dudar dio un grito ahogado y comenzó a correr.

En un punto se giró y vio que Gabriel también corría tratando de alcanzarlo, así que corrió más rápido. Maldijo los años de Gabriel como surfista y sus propios años nulos de deporte cuando el chico lo alcanzo y lo hizo caer sobre la playa, haciendo que los dos dieran vueltas

-¿Por qué corrías?- Pregunto Gabriel con su típica actitud seria que Magnus al principio encontraba adorable pero que ahora lo asustaba. Gabriel estaba sobre Magnus en la playa. Magnus era consciente de que su cabello estaba lleno de arena y de que, por la ubicación de ambos, no tardarían en mojarse por las olas del mar

-Deja de aplastarme- Respondió el brujo, pero Gabriel lo ignoro y miro inquisitivamente esperando la respuesta a su pregunta- Mira, estuve pensándolo…- Y se detuvo. Algo en la mirada fría y seria de Gabriel evito que terminara con él, fue como si su sangre se helara en sus venas- Y creo que no hemos convivido mucho como pareja- Gabriel levanto una ceja mientras seguía observándolo, su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Magnus- Por eso quería mostrarte esta playa que encontré ¿No es hermosa?- Gabriel miro la playa, pero la verdad era que no tenía nada de especial comparada con otras

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Pregunto

\- Que estas aquí- Respondió Magnus y justo en ese momento llego la ola que los iba a mojar. Magnus por estar debajo de Gabriel recibió con más impacto el agua salada, y su tos se mezcló con la risa del hecho, pero su risa se apagó apenas vio que Gabriel seguía con su cara seria, a pesar de estar mojado y con arena atrapada en su cabello negro

-Tal vez deberíamos vernos mañana- Dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie- Mis amigos me esperan- Pero de nuevo Gabriel miraba más allá de él. Magnus hizo una mueca, ya sabía lo que significaba eso. Se giró y vio a un empleado del restaurante salir a botar las sobras a un cesto que había en la playa

\- ¡Aléjate!- Grito Gabriel. Magnus quería hundirse en la arena y llegar a china donde nadie lo conociera

\- ¿Disculpa?- Pregunto el empleado- ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Si- Respondió agrio Gabriel. Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Magnus y lo acerco más a él- Dejarte muy en claro que yo lo vi primero- El empleado miro de Magnus y su expresión de disculpa a Gabriel y su eterno rostro amargo

\- Esta bien amigo, no te lo voy a quitar- Después tomo sus bolsas y volvió a entrar al restaurante.

\- Entonces- Continuo Gabriel- Mañana a las cinco justo en las duchas. Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde como en nuestra primera cita- Magnus iba a replicar, pero sabía que no serviría de nada

* * *

Esa noche cuando Magnus regreso al hotel encontró a Ragnor y a Catarina en un juego de ajedrez. Fue entonces cuando aprovecho para tratar de convencerlos de volver a casa

-Por favor- le pedía Magnus a sus amigos- Haré lo que quieran, pero vámonos esta misma noche – Sus brujos amigos se miraron. Magnus parecía realmente asustado, así que creyeron que la lección ya estaba aprendida

\- De acuerdo- Dijo Ragnor- Pero conste que te lo había advertido-

-Vamos a mi casa- Dijo Catarina- Podemos ordenar comida China y ver películas. No será como Hawái, pero siendo sinceros chicos nosotros tres siempre vivimos en vacaciones- Magnus y Ragnor estuvieron deacuerdo, así que los tres empacaron sus maletas, pagaron el hotel e hicieron un portal para volver a casa. O mejor dicho huir.

Fue así como Magnus tuvo un corazón roto no por un chico, sino por las fantásticas vacaciones que pudo haber tenido en Hawái de no ser por su encanto natural y un chico.


	6. 1995-España

1995-España

A Magnus le gustaba España por varias razones: La comida, la música, las personas, entre otras. El español fue uno de los primeros idiomas que aprendió, por lo tanto le tenía un cariño especial.

Ragnor había decidido instalarse en Idris, Tessa se había unido al espiral y Catarina trabajaba en un hospital, así que en resumen era el único de sus amigos que no había sentado cabeza y seguía viajando por todos lados sin tener un hogar fijo. Por el momento pensaba que ese "hogar fijo" podría ser Barcelona. No solo por su impecable estilo de la moda española, o su perfecto acento español, sino que además estaba saliendo con una chica maravillosa. Su nombre era Jose Antonia y era dueña de una cafetería cerca de la Sagrada Familia, es decir en un sitio estratégico para los turistas.

Tenía el cabello totalmente tinturado de color fucsia, era delgada y muy alegre, como una adolescente. Solo que en realidad no era una adolescente. Su edad estaba entre los treinta o cuarenta años y era divorciada de un matrimonio de cinco años.

Magnus supo, desde el momento en el que empezó a tener algo con ella, que no podía ser solo una aventura. Ella, aunque con su forma de ser no lo demostraba, ya era una mujer que seguramente buscaba seguridad en su vida, y por lo tanto un matrimonio. Magnus no estaba nada seguro de quererse casar, así que desde que empezó a salir con ella solo ha pensado en eso: en que ya debería formalizar las cosas.

En España Magnus había comprado acciones en la cafetería de su novia, así que ya tenía ingresos seguros. Además aun trabajaba como brujo para algún mundano que lo necesitara. Vivía en un apartamento bonito, con vecinos realmente amables en una cómoda zona. En resumen: Tenia una vida perfecta donde fácilmente pudo formalizar: Convirtiéndose en un futuro en el gran brujo de Barcelona, casándose con Antonia, trabajando con ella en la cafetería, y poco a poco lograr envejecer con ella.

A Antonia la amaba, pero sabía que sus planes, más que por amor, era por querer responsabilizarse un poco más de su vida y terminar viviendo feliz. O como Catarina lo llamaba: Sentar cabeza.

Ese día Magnus se vistió con un traje blanco y amarillo, y salió de su apartamento. Afuera se encontró con su vecina, quien regaba las plantas

-Buen día señor Bane- Dijo ella, una mujer de edad- Que flores le gustan más ¿Pensamientos o Margaritas?- Magnus miro el jardín, su vecina lo tenía bien cuidado y lleno de flores de muchos colores

-Pensamientos- Respondió saludando a la mujer, al tiempo que ella cortaba una rosa rosada y se la entregaba.

Después de caminar y pasar la sagrada familia, Magnus llego al fin a la cafetería de su novia. El lugar era un local esquinero con amplios ventanales y un pequeño jardín de girasoles. Adentro las paredes eran de color blanco y habían muchos adornos de todos los colores, dándole al lugar un aspecto alegre y quizás un poco infantil.

Antonia estaba de espaldas preparando un café con la máquina. Magnus supuso que el café era para el único cliente que tenía por el momento: Una mujer de gafas escribiendo en su computadora portátil.

Mientras Antonia le agregaba azúcar, Magnus llego por detrás y acerco la rosa a su cara. Naturalmente ella se sorprendió pero sonrió por el detalle

-Hola amor- Dijo girándose y dándole a Magnus un beso en los labios- Llegaste temprano, no te esperaba hasta el medio día- Ella tomo la flor y se giró para ponerla en agua mientras que Magnus tomo el café y fue a la mesa de la mujer y la computadora para entregárselo. Un momento después volvió al mostrador

-Por increíble que suene madrugue para ayudarte en la cafetería. Aunque, por lo que veo, no hay mucho que hacer- Ella asintió y se sentó en una silla dentro del mostrador

\- No tardaran en llegar todos los clientes, aún es muy temprano. Después, cuando terminemos, podremos ir a almorzar. Una amiga me habló de un lugar precioso que queda saliendo de la ciudad- Dijo ella. Antonia era amistosa y tenía muchas amistades. Aun le gustaba jugar y bailar, como si fuera joven. Y eso a Magnus le gustaba, en cierto sentido eran parecidos. Para el mundo, Antonia era una mujer mayor que había logrado tener algo con un chico de aparentemente 19 años. Pero Magnus sabía que la realidad era que el superaba a Antonia por siglos, y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía de los poderes de Magnus y de lo que era capaz de hacer, y no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto. Es más, le emociona tanto como si le dijeras a una niña de 5 que existen los unicornios

-Sería fantástico, hace mucho no íbamos a algún lugar diferente. – Eso era verdad, tan monótona se había vuelto la vida del brujo que ya no recordaba la sensación de aventura. Y creía que eso estaba bien, porque significaba que hacia lo que hacían Catarina y Ragnor.

\- Ojala pudiéramos viajar más seguido, pero sabes que por mi trabajo no puedo salir de la ciudad- Se lamentó ella

\- No importa, tal vez en un futuro podamos viajar- Dijo él y vio como entraban tres clientes a la cafetería. Antonia le sonrió mientras se giraba a preparar lo necesario para responder a los pedidos mientras Magnus se levantó y fue a pedir las ordenes a las mesas.

Y así pasaban días, semanas y meses. Con el tiempo Magnus sentía que su relación con Antonia se formalizaba cada vez más, y temía que ella esperara una propuesta de matrimonio. Pero una parte de él le impedía dar el siguiente paso.

Un día los cazadores el instituto de Barcelona buscaron a Magnus y le pidieron que les hiciera un portal para viajar a Sevilla, otra ciudad de España, para matar a unos demonios a los que habían logrado seguir el rastro. Magnus acepto, pero supo que tendría que ir con ellos, sin saber cuánto tardaran. Sevilla también tenía un instituto, pero no tan grande como el de Barcelona. Seguramente los cazadores pasarían unos días en el instituto de Sevilla, mientras lograban encontrar y matar a los demonios. Así que se preparaba para, mínimo, estar cuatro días lejos de Antonia.

-Está bien amor- Decía ella mientras mezclaba crema para hacer churros- Tomate el tiempo que necesites, sabes que cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí- Magnus le agradeció por su comprensión y se preparó para el viaje.

Contrario a lo que intuyo los nephilim lograron cazar a los demonios en solo un día. Pero estaban muy casados y algunos heridos, así que le pidieron a Magnus que pasara la noche en un hotel y al otro día volviera temprano al instituto e hiciera el portal de regreso a Barcelona. Y así lo hizo

Al día siguiente, en Barcelona, fue con su rosa habitual a ver a Antonia y ayudarla con los clientes cuando se sorprendió de encontrar la cafetería cerrada. Miro a través del vidrio de la puerta y comprobó que el bolso de ella estaba sobre el mostrador. Extrañado abrió la puerta con magia y volvió a cerrarla, a lo mejor ella estaba en la bodega y, ya que estaba sola, cerró para que no le robaran.

Magnus metió la rosa en agua y la dejo sobre el mostrador. Después camino hasta la puerta de la bodega y la abrió

-Antonia ¿Estás aquí?- La bodega era una oscura habitación llena de altos estantes, como una biblioteca, donde Antonia guardaba los ingredientes para su repostería. Magnus escucho ruidos detrás de los estantes del fondo, pero no sabía que era

\- Magnus…- Escucho que ella dijo ahogadamente desde algún lado, y seguido a eso más ruidos. Ahora podía reconocerlos: Eran ruidos de besos, de chupetones, gemidos, jadeos… Magnus agradeció no haber podido ver algo.

El brujo se giró cerrando la bodega y no se detuvo hasta que llego a su apartamento, donde se acostó y se quedó mirando al techo por horas. Mientras que él pensaba en cuanto Antonia esperaba una pedida de matrimonio, ella se divertía a sus espaldas. Había sido un tonto, aunque no le dolía como el esperaba, Creía que lo que más estaba herido era su orgullo, y no tanto su corazón.

En un momento sonó la puerta de su apartamento y escucho la voz de Antonia llamándolo y pidiéndole que le abriera. El cerro los ojos fuertemente, seguramente su vecina jardinera la había dejado pasar. Se levantó y fue a abrir

-¡Cielo!- Dijo ella llorando con los brazos extendidos mientras se acercaba a Magnus- Perdóname, sé que estuvo mal. Y yo te juro que es la primera vez que te hago algo como esto- Magnus acepto el abrazo de ella y dejó que llorara en su hombro

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le pregunto al oído

\- Creo que era porque te extrañaba. Me había acostumbrado a que fueras a verme todos los días y termine desahogándome con otro. Perdóname por favor, yo sin ti no puedo vivir-Y siguió llorando. Magnus acaricio su espalda mientras pensaba. ¿Realmente valía la pena mandar al demonio sus planes de sentar cabeza solo porque Antonia haya estado con otro? ¿Se iba a ir de su apartamento, de la ciudad, de su trabajo en la cafetería, solo por una infidelidad?

-Te perdono- Le dijo suavemente- Antonia, ya deja de llorar-Ella lo miro sorprendida con ojos llorosos

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Volveremos a ser como antes?- Magnus pensó en que, en otras circunstancias le diría que no, pero la verdad era que si quería volver a ser como antes. La monotonía, tener todo pensado y trabajar en su futuro próximo.

\- Tratare- Le respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- Y ella asintió feliz.

* * *

Unos días después, cuando ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, era Antonia quien debía viajar. Según lo que le había dicho a Magnus, a una reunión de reposteros en Madrid. En esos días Magnus se encargaría de la cafetería, y no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto. Ya sabía manejar el local por si solo.

-Volveré en una semana o tal vez un poco mas- Decía ella mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso- Según la invitación que me enviaron, la reunión son una serie de conferencias y cenas de varios días. Si veo que puedo regresar antes, aquí me tendrás-

-Está bien, puedo llevar la cafetería solo- Decía el mirando al taxi que la esperaba en la calle- Sera mejor que te vayas ya, el conductor se impacienta cada vez más. – Ella termino de guardarlo todo y se giró hacia Magnus

-No quisiera irme, te voy a extrañar muchísimo- Dio unos pasos y lo abrazo. Magnus correspondió al abrazo

\- Sabes que cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí- Dijo él. Ella se rio y fue hacia el taxi seguida de Magnus con su maleta.

Después de una semana Magnus estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. No debería faltar mucho para el regreso de Antonia y él había logrado llevar la cafetería como todo un profesional. No podía hacer la repostería de ella, pero trataba de imitarla y al parecer los clientes se conformaban con eso.

Ese día, en el periódico, salía un accidente que había ocurrido en la carretera entre Madrid y Guadalajara. Magnus sabía que debía ser imposible que Antonia estuviera allí, la reunión de reposteros aun no terminaba. Pero una llamada lo confirmo todo. Seguramente ella había cumplido su palabra y, por extrañar a Magnus, decidió volver antes.

Le hubiera gustado haber usado su magia para salvarla, pero los médicos le dijeron que el impacto fue tan fuerte que ella murió casi en el instante. Ahora si encontró un motivo que hacía que valiera la pena cambiar sus planes.

Vendió la cafetería, que ahora solo le pertenecía a él, vendió su apartamento y el de Antonia, y donó todo el dinero. Uso sus ahorros del banco y se compró un boleto de avión a Nueva York.

Su compañero de asiento era un hombre gordo que devoraba la comida del avión como si fuera un exquisito manjar. Magnus no pudo encontrar más irónico que la comida fuera arroz chino, creía que el destino ya sabía que comía en situaciones así.

Mientras degustaba su comida China y estaba en compañía de su gordo compañero, Magnus pensaba en que odiaba la monotonía. Ahora la odiaba. Pensaba en alguna manera de no caer en ella y no se le ocurría otra que la de hacer fiestas. Muchas fiestas, salir con muchas personas en relaciones cortas y tratar de divertirse al máximo.

Mientras viajaba a Nueva York pensó en que se compraría un apartamento y trataría de hacer que el nombre MAGNUS BANE significara algo, pero que ese significado estuviera lo más alejado posible de la palabra "Aburrido". Ya se había cansado de promesas como "No dejaría que le rompieran el corazón primero" o "No volvería a salir con mundanos" o "No volvería a salir con inmortales", todo daba igual. Dejaría de planear su futuro, estaba seguro que en medio de fiestas y libertinaje no podría petrificarse. ¿Y si ese camino lo alejaba de encontrar el amor? No le importaba, porque sentía que realmente, en todos esos años, nunca había encontrado el amor. Siempre creyó que el amor debía ser algo maravilloso, y que solo necesitara eso para ser feliz. Lo que lo hacía pensar en que no lo había encontrado, pero al punto en el que estaba pensó que no lo necesitaba, ya no le importaba encontrarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya intuirán que sigue. Quiero esforzarme mas con el ultimo capitulo, así que no se si tarde mas (No se si lo han notado pero subo uno diario)**

 **Como ya todos conocen a Alec quisiera saber como les parecieron las otras parejas, osea las que no conocían. ¿Quisieran alguna otra historia o ya saber de Alec? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Odian mi mala ortografía? Cualquier cosa quisiera verla en un review. Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Alexander Lightwood

**Al fin llegó Alec. Decidí hacerlo de una vez y no incluir alguna otra relación del pasado primero porque ya era hora y segundo porque es sumamente largo. Esta primera parte habla del pasado de Malec, la segunda habla del presente y la tercera una especie de futuro. Teniendo como guía hasta el sexto libro, ciudad de fuego celestial. Espero les guste**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood

Magnus estaba dando otras de sus ya famosas fiestas. Sabía que su nombre estaba en boca de todos los habitantes del submundo como el brujo que sabía que era divertirse, y se encargaría de que así fuera siempre.

Mientras caminaba entre sus invitados se encontró con un chico hada con el que había salido por un día

-Magnus Bane- Dijo él, cuyo nombre era Carmól y tenía una llamativa piel purpura, eso fue lo que llamo la atención del brujo- ¿Debo suponer que esta vez tu fiesta tiene un motivo valido?- Magnus sonrió

\- Lo tiene, es un cumpleaños- Después lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos de gato- ¿Qué haces aquí Carmól? No recuerdo haberte invitado-

\- Te apuesto a que no recuerdas haber invitado a más de la mitad de los que están aquí- El chico hada sonrió dejando ver sus dientes de diamantes- Sin embargo si lo hiciste, tengo mi invitación si quieres verla- Magnus hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con una mano enjoyada

\- No, no es necesario- Magnus prefería no perder el tiempo comprobando una ridícula invitación, de todos modos las hadas no podían mentir- Solo espero que no me causes problemas, sabes que nada me agrada más que cuando las cosas salen como quiero- El brujo iba a seguir caminando cuando el brazo purpura de Carmól lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro

\- Pero no siempre ha sido así- Le respondió al oído- Hay cosas que no puedes controlar, simplemente suceden- Magnus rodo los ojos, las hadas tenían una forma de hablar tan peculiar y tan teatral que no podías saber si hablaban enserio o solo recitaban el libreto de un drama. Carmól después se alejó y miro divertido al brujo- ¿Qué no me vas a sacar a bailar? Llevo esperando tu invitación toda la noche- Magnus estaba a punto de responder a eso cuando una mano azul lo tomo y lo alejo de Carmól

-Como lo lamento chico hada- Dijo Catarina- Pero te lo robaré- Carmól hizo un sonido de fastidio con patada incluida y se giró para perderse en la multitud. Magnus le sonrió a Catarina

-Gracias por salvarme- Le dijo a su amiga

\- No agradezcas- Dijo ella- Pero la verdad es que te buscaba para despedirme. Mañana tengo turno así que debo acostarme temprano- Magnus acompaño a su amiga Catarina hasta la puerta de su loft- Como no pude encontrar a tu gato, deséale feliz día por mí- Magnus se rió

-Lo hare encantado, pasa buenas noches- Se despidieron y Magnus volvió adentro para atender a sus invitados

-¡Oye Bane!- Llamo una vampira sentada en uno de los sofás de Magnus con otros vampiros mientras extendía una copa en la dirección del brujo- Llénala ¿Quieres?- Magnus llego hasta la ubicación de la vampira y se sentó en el reposa manos de su sofá

-Claro- Respondió servicialmente y con una encantadora sonrisa- Pero son ciento cincuenta dólares- La vampira alejo su copa vacía del brujo, como si tuviera que pagar todo eso solo por el hecho de mantenerla cerca de el

-¿Estás loco?- Dijo sorprendida- Solo te pedí una bebida, no que te acostaras conmigo- Magnus levanto una ceja

\- Menos mal, ni con tu vida inmortal podrías llegar a pagarme- El brujo chasqueo sus dedos y una diminuta luz azul salió de sus dedos y llego hasta la copa de la vampira, llenándola de líquido rojo- Anotare el cargo a tu cuenta- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y parándose

-¡Oye!- Ella miro su copa ahora llena entre sorprendida y molesta por lo que tendría que pagar- Yo no te pedí que… ¡Bane!- Pero Magnus ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para darse el lujo de ignorarla.

Magnus camino hasta la mesa de bebidas, improvisada con puertas rotas y grandes latas y con un chasquido llenó de nuevo los vasos allí servidos dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a una bruja de cuatro vasos que había contratado para que hiciera de Barman. No le gustaba la forma en que un grupo de vampiros cercano miraba sus bebidas, pero tampoco le importaba. Se giró e iba a ir a bailar cuando una voz sonó

-¡Es suficiente!- Dijo Carmól abriéndose paso entre la multitud- Quiero bailar contigo así que vamos- Magnus se sorprendió cuando Carmól lo agarro de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarlo al centro de la multitud que bailaba. El brujo pensó en usar sus poderes para exigirle al hada que lo soltara haciendo honor a su título de gran brujo de Brooklyn, porque un gran brujo no se dejaba arrastrar por un ex en medio de una fiesta. – Me gusta esta canción, pienso que fue el destino quien escogió que la bailáramos justamente-Magnus iba a desarrollar su plan cuando sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. En otras circunstancias, que su celular sonara en una fiesta le importaría tanto como saber cuántas personas exactamente estaban en ese momento en su loft. Absolutamente nada. Pero ya que quería zafarse de Carmól no vio una mejor oportunidad

-Nuestro baile tendrá que esperar- Le dijo el brujo mientras sacaba su celular- Llevo esperando esta llamada por días- Mintió. Carmól miro el celular con la llamada entrante e hizo otra rabieta antes de alejarse. Magnus sonrió por su suerte al verlo alejarse y miro la llamada. Era Catarina.

-¿Ya extrañándome? – Dijo cuándo contesto. Ella dijo algo pero el sonido de la música en el loft no le dejaba escuchar- ¿Catarina?- Magnus tapo el celular con una mano color caramelo y trato de abrirse paso entre las personas. Finalmente atravesó el loft y llego a la puerta de su habitación, cuando la abrió se encontró a un chico y chica Ifrits dándose el lote en su alfombra

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- Dijo acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido- La fiesta es allá afuera, no me gusta que mis invitados se pierdan y espero no tener que repetirlo- Ellos estaban solo en ropa interior y cuando Magnus les hablo trataron de cubrirse y mirar al brujo enojados

-¿Te costaba mucho tocar, brujo?- Dijo la chica molesta. Magnus gruño y se acercó más. Ellos entendieron el mensaje y se vistieron a toda carrera saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Magnus suspiro, se deshizo de su alfombra con un chasquido y volvió a ponerse el teléfono en su oído

-¡MAGNUS!- Grito Catarina- ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO O SOLO PIERDO EL TIEMPO LLAMANDOTE?!- Magnus alejo un poco el teléfono, hasta que su amiga se calmara

\- Estoy aquí, solo estaba resolviendo un problema- Respondió tranquilamente volviendo a acercar el teléfono a su oído. Su habitación hacia un excelente trabajo amortiguando la música de su fiesta

-Pues te aviso que tendrás más "problemas" que resolver. A unas cuadras de tu loft vi a nephilims dirigiéndose hacia allá- Reportó ella- Dime Magnus ¿Hiciste algo ilegal?- Magnus se sorprendió. Los hijos del ángel le habían dado problemas muchas veces, y varias de ellas eran por nada. Así que ya se le hacía difícil saber cuándo cometía algo ilegal

-No lo sé, tengo que colgar, gracias por informarme- Catarina le deseo suerte y la llamada se terminó. Magnus se sentó en su cama y trato de relajarse lo que más podía, el hechizo que estaba a punto de hacer era uno de los más pesados, y si algo salía mal podría darle un dolor de cabeza que tardaría meses en sanar.

Se acostó con sus piernas colgando por el borde, cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente. Coloco un dedo en cada sien y trato de concentrarse en el mundo que lo rodea y no tanto en él. Poco a poco dejo de pensar en lo que pasaba y pudo observar la habitación en la que estaba. Se vio a si mismo acostado en la habitación vacía. Estaba flotando en el techo, así que se concentró a un mas y atravesó personas y paredes hasta llegar a unas calles antes del loft. Catarina tenía razón, eran cinco chicos en total. Magnus estudio a uno por uno.

El primero, que iba delante de todos caminando firmemente, era un nephilim rubio. Junto a él iba una chica… ¿Clary? Magnus reconoció a la chica a la que había estado hechizando por petición de Jocelyn Fairchild. Le extrañó que estuviera camino al loft, y más aún acompañada de cazadores de sombras, pero hasta que no llegaran no podría saber que necesitaba. Junto a Clary había un mundano que miraba a los lados con algo parecido al miedo y la sorpresa, seguramente se preguntaba qué demonios lo había llevado a estar ahí. Después una chica que Magnus reconoció como atractiva, y con un collar de rubí que Magnus también reconoció y con un sensor en sus manos para rastrear magia. Y por último, como si fuera el encargado de cuidarles las espaldas a todos estaba… ¡Will!

La impresión hizo que el cuerpo de Magnus se desconcentrara y le empezara un tenue dolor de cabeza. Pero el brujo trato de recomponerse y de nuevo hizo el hechizo. Una vez más voló fuera de la habitación hasta dar otras vez con los cinco chicos e intento enfocar al último nephilim.

No era Will. Pero se parecía mucho, tenía cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos azules y era nephilim. Era atractivo en mayúsculas. Magnus se quedó un rato mirando a ese nephilim, había algo en él, pero no podía saber que era. Magnus nunca había salido con un cazador de sombras, y tampoco era como si la idea creara un deseo anhelado en el brujo. Los cazadores de sombras eran difíciles de tratar, la mayoría se creían gran cosa, como si el hecho de que estuvieran en la tierra protegiendo a los mundanos les otorgaba el derecho a pasar por encima de lo que quisieran con tal de obtener su objetivo, sea cual fuere. Eso fue lo que le había pasado a Valentine Morgenstern, demasiada sangre del ángel se le subió a la cabeza.

Pero aparte del hecho de que a Magnus le parecían prepotentes, también está el problema de que ninguno de ellos miraría a Magnus con algo diferente al desprecio, o al menos al agradecimiento. Y eso que los nephilim que habían mirado a Magnus con agradecimientos eran contados. El brujo estaba seguro de que, para los nephilims, él era muy poca cosa.

En fin, el caso era que Magnus nunca había salido con un cazador de sombras y tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes hacerlo, aunque cuando vio a ese último nephilim que se acercaba con su grupo se encontró preguntándose como seria flirtear con él. Pedirle que lo llamara. Corromperlo

Magnus dejo de hacer el hechizo y despertó solo en su cuarto con una sonrisa en sus labios. De repente le había entrado curiosidad por conocer a ese último chico nephilim, pero obviamente tenía más curiosidad en saber que hacia Clary dirigiéndose a su hogar acompañada de cazadores de sombras. Y porque Jocelyn no la había traído hacia un mes.

Se levantó de su cama y salió a la fiesta. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, una divertida banda de genios tocaba música movida y entretenida mientras su barman daba bebidas sin problema alguno. Magnus amaba cuando las cosas salían como quería. Lo único que faltaba para que la noche fuera perfecta sería que su gato apareciera. No sabía si había salido o si estaba en algún lugar perdido en el loft, consideró esto último debido al pequeño tamaño de su mascota felina. El caso era que Magnus no lo había visto por ningún lado y se supone que la fiesta era dirigida a él. Obviamente esto era un tipo de excusa, Magnus no necesitaba una razón específica para hacer fiestas, era solo que quería cumplir las normas sociales que le pedían un "motivo valido" como le había dicho Carmól.

Y, obviamente, si necesitara una segunda cosa para que su fiesta saliera como quería necesitaba que esos cazadores de sombras no se estuvieran acercando a su hogar. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había roto la ley, pero nunca se sabe, esos hijos del ángel pueden usar cualquier cosa. Magnus aún recordaba a los miembros del círculo, matando subterráneos por encontrarlos incumpliendo cualquier normita en letras pequeñas de su amada clave.

Aunque claro, no podía asegurar que vinieran a su fiesta. Todas las calles estaban vacías y solitarias, y la chica alta tenía un sensor para rastrear magia. Pero aun cabía la posibilidad de que la magia que estuviera rastreando no se tratara de los cientos de invitados del loft, a lo mejor era algún demonio que se les había escapado y lo siguieron hasta Brooklyn. Aunque eso no explicaría que hacia Clary con ellos. De todos modos Magnus no recordaba haberlos invitado a su fiesta, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, eran solo jóvenes. Seguramente no causarían problemas, o de lo contrario el brujo podría mantenerlos a raya.

Magnus vió como Carmól salió de entre las personas y apenas lo vio sonrió con esos dientes de diamantes. El chico hada empezó a acercarse cuando Magnus sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro. Se giró y se encontró con un grupo de, para variar, hadas. El líder, quien le había tocado, le resultaba familiar al brujo, y estaba casi seguro de que había salido alguna vez con él, pero no recordaba el nombre

-Hola…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir con una sonrisa, el estúpido nombre del hada estaba en algún lugar de su mente, pero no quería salir. El chico hada, al que Magnus debería reconocer, lo miro levantando dos cejas verdes y pobladas con diminutas flores naranja- ¿Están disfrutando mi fiesta?-

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, brujo?- Pregunto el hada. Magnus vio por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que Carmól había llegado hasta el, pero estaba parado detrás seguramente para no interrumpir

\- Claro que si- Mintió con un talento genuino, digno de el- ¿Cómo te olvidaría? Fuiste una de mis mejores relaciones en Nueva York- El chico sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras Carmól gruño a las espaldas del brujo

-Bueno, no estoy aquí para charlar sobre lo que paso entre nosotros- Continuo el chico, aunque no dejaba de sonreír complacido- Ellos, son mi banda- Mostro a sus amigos. Magnus sentía que se dormía de aburrimiento cuando el chico hada, cuyo nombre se había dejado de tratar de esforzar en recordar, le lanzaba encima los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes de su banda.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- Dijo fingiendo interés en cuanto el hada había dejado de hablar- Espero que disfruten mi fiesta, y encuentren más placer del que puedan imaginar- El brujo se giró, encontrándose de cara con Carmól mientras éste le daba una sonrisa brillante y le tomaba de gancho para llevarlo a la pista.

-¡Magnus!- Llamo de nuevo el hada y al brujo del otro brazo, obligándolo a girarse de nuevo. El hada miro a Magnus, después el otro brazo de Magnus fuertemente agarrado y finalmente el causante de ese agarre- ¿Carmól?- Carmól sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero hada. El chico sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar aquello, y volvió a centrar su atención en el brujo- Como supondrás mi banda toca música-

-Sí, lo imagine- Habló el brujo, aunque ni siquiera había pensado en ello- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Quería preguntarse si podíamos tocar un rato- Respondió el chico soltando a Magnus y señalando la tarima, donde los Genios tocaban. Magnus pensó en ello, las hadas tocaban una música tan, como sus palabras, teatral. Sería el tipo de música que sonaría en una obra de teatro cuando el protagonista muere, o cuando la historia da un cambio totalmente inesperado. De todos modos Magnus no les negaba nada a sus invitados y, esperando que la música de ese chico fuera diferente, les concedió el permiso.

Cuando el chico hada se alejó de nuevo complacido Magnus fue arrastrado por Carmól a la pista de baile y viendo que no tenía de otra empezó a bailar con él.

Magnus tomo al hada de la cintura, mientras este tenía sus manos purpuras sobre los hombros del brujo y la cadera cerca a la del otro. Cuando empezó la siguiente canción y la voz estridente del genio canto en un idioma desconocido para la mayoría pero no para Magnus, el brujo hizo de nuevo honor a su nombre y empezó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo alocado de la música. Dejaba que Carmól diera algunas vueltas y lo recibía de nuevo por la cintura, complementándolo con pasos mezclados entre Rock and Roll y algo un poco más sensual.

En un punto Carmól levanto sus manos hasta el cuello del brujo y levanto una pierna para enroscarla en la cintura de este. Después empezó a mover su propia cadera al ritmo de la música, haciendo fricción con la del brujo. Magnus sonrió y dejo que el hada continuara, es más, lo apretó más de la cintura aumentando la placer de la fricción. Carmól se dejó caer levemente hacia atrás, sabiendo que el brujo lo sostendría, y cuando regreso puso una mano en el pecho del brujo mientras con la otra acariciaba el contorno del cuello de este

-Dime Magnus- Susurro, y Magnus sintió su aliento sobre su cuello, no porque el chico fuera bajo sino porque estaba dándole cosquillas al brujo pasando su nariz lentamente por allí- ¿Qué tanto te gusta recordar el pasado?- Magnus sonrió y se acercó para lamer levemente el lóbulo purpura de la oreja del hada, quien dio un gemido cuando sintió los labios del brujo

\- Lo odio- Confesó. Carmól se rió y Magnus iba a empezar a descender de la oreja del hada a su cuello cuando sonó el timbre de su loft. "Los cazadores de sombras" Pensó y empezó a alejarse. Carmol agarro la nuca del brujo y lo obligo acercarse de nuevo

-¿Otra vez te vas?- Le pregunto levemente enojado

\- Es mi fiesta- Respondió el brujo- Tengo que atender a mis invitados. Eso significa que debo abrirles la puerta cuando se estén congelando afuera mientras esperan entrar-

-No vayas- Pidió el hada. Y de nuevo sonó el timbre. Carmól pasó sus hábiles manos por el pecho del brujo, no como si le estuviera dejando cosquillas, sino que lo hizo lentamente para ir dejando calor a su paso. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Magnus dudo en alejarse e ir a abrir y Carmól lo notó mirando serio al brujo- Magnus sabes que las hadas no podemos mentir. Si te vas despreciándome no volveré a acércame a ti en tus fiestas- El timbre sonó de nuevo y Magnus se preguntó levemente si los nephilim terminarían derrumbando su puerta cuando su paciencia se agotara.

Magnus sonrió resignado, Carmól había sido una buena y divertida distracción en el pasado, y creyó que también hubiera podido serlo en el futuro de no ser porque tenía curiosidad de saber que querían los hijos de Raziel. Se acercó y le dijo un beso en la mejilla al hada mientras se soltaba de su agarre, después contemplo divertido otra rabieta y cuando finalmente el chico se perdió entre la gente Magnus giró y fue a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Finalmente los cazadores de sombras se habían ido. Y las personas de su fiesta estaban vaciando el lugar. Magnus pudo divisar a la chica vampiro caminar con sus amigos, y el brujo miro sin interés a uno de ellos que llevaba una ratita marrón, parecida a la rata que término siendo el amigo mundano de Clary. Después volvió a fijar su atención en la chica vampira, ella apenas notó la mirada del brujo lo miro seriamente

-No pagare nada- Repitió señalando al brujo con un dedo, y después siguió a sus amigos para salir. Magnus se rió, había aprendido con Camille a no salir seriamente con vampiros, pero eso no significaba que no podía tener una aventura de un día con alguno de ellos, y esa chica le parecía divertida.

Después el brujo se giró y fue besado por algún desconocido. Cuando paso la sorpresa reconoció al chico hada que había tocado al final con su grupo y Magnus respondió al beso. Al menos esta hada no tenía los dientes de diamantes filosos que tenía Carmól. El chico hada se alejó y toqueteo la nariz del brujo antes de volver a unirse a sus amigos para salir del loft.

Poco a poco las personas abandonaron el hogar del brujo hasta que este quedo vacío, dejando ver una gran cantidad de suciedad por todas partes. Magnus miro toda esa basura con una mueca y chasqueo los dedos para limpiar y reacomodar sus muebles. De todos modos no podía barrer, algunos vampiros cuando se emborrachaban se convertían el polvo y él había dado su palabra de, al otro día, enviar al hotel Dumort a algún vampiro que haya sido un montón de polvo por culpa de la bebida. Así que ahora el loft estaba mejor ordenado, pero lleno de polvo. Magnus suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando escucho un leve rasguño a su ventana. Era su gato

-¡Presidente!- Grito feliz y fue hasta su ventana para dejar entrar a su mascota, quien tenía el pelaje frio por el viento nocturno. Magnus volvió a cerrar la ventana y acaricio a su gato con sus dedos enjoyados- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Tú eras el anfitrión! Deberías haber estado aquí – Regaño el brujo. Presidente maulló suavemente y empezó a acomodarse entre las manos del brujo. Magnus chasqueo sus dedos y apareció vestido con su pijama, y presidente tenía un gorro de dormir a juego. Lamentablemente su mascota no parecía apreciarlo, porque con sus garritas se quitó el gorro y lo dejo caer desde la mano de Magnus hasta el suelo. El brujo suspiro resignado y fue hasta su habitación para dormirse

Ya en su cama empezó a sentir como el sueño se lo llevaba cuando sonó el timbre. Naturalmente eso lo puso de mal humor y se sentó molesto. Miro a presidente levantando la cabeza curioso desde su camita de gatos de color dorado

-¿Tu que dices?- Pregunto Magnus a su compañero- ¿Le abrimos o dejamos que quien sea se congele timbrando?- Presidente miro a su amo y maulló suavemente. A Magnus le gustaría poder entender a su gato, porque un maúllo no le decía gran cosa. El timbre volvió a sonar y Magnus, exasperado, levanto un dedo hasta su boca y le habló- ¿¡Quien osa molestar mi descanso?!-

-Jace Wayland ¿Recuerdas? Soy de la cave- Respondió una voz, y Magnus se alegró. Antes de que se fuera le había dicho al nephilim de ojos azules que lo llamara, no esperaba que lo hiciera pero definitivamente quería verlo otra vez. ¡Y ahora había venido a su casa! El brujo estaba más que emocionado y, noto sorprendido, algo nervioso. Se levantó de un salto de la cama e iba a ir a abrir cuando su gato maulló de nuevo, y esta vez sí le había entendido

-¿Eres el de ojos azules?- Pregunto a su dedo sin poder esconder su ánimo, y espero. Su aguafiestas mascota tenía razón. Eran tres los chicos que habían venido, de ellos solo dos tenían la sangre del ángel, pero igual era una probabilidad de 50 y 50.

-No- Respondió, y el ánimo de Magnus cayó más bajo que la estatura de presidente- Mis ojos se acostumbran a describir como dorados y luminosos- Magnus rodo los ojos. El bello cazador de ojos azules había mirado bastante a este rubio, que Magnus encontraba molesto

-Ah, eres ese- Dijo con desdén y volvió a acostarse en su cama. No sabía porque lo buscaba el rubio, pero francamente no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Presidente dio otro maúllo llamando a la compasión del brujo y este se paró molesto de su cama- Supongo que será mejor que subas- Respondió de mala gana mirando rebelde a su gato, mientras este se paraba de su camita de gatos y lo acompañaba a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Cuando termino de hablar con Clary y Jace, Magnus les cerró la puerta en la cara y camino gruñendo hasta su cama

-Todo es tu culpa- Acuso a presidente con un dedo. Presidente lo ignoro y fue hasta su camita, enroscándose sobre ella como si hubiera logrado su cometido. Magnus bufó y también se acostó en su cama

"Genial" Pensó "Ahora sé cuál es el nombre del rubio molesto y no se cual es el del cazador de ojos azules" Estaba más que molesto, estaba irritado. Clary y Jace habían ido hasta su puerta, despertándolo e ilusionándolo solo por saber dónde estaba su estúpida rata. ¿A el que demonios le importaba saber dónde estaba el roedor? Había visto a un vampiro alejándose con una rata marrón, pero no le había prestado importancia. Y con razón. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido que esa rata era el chico mundano también le hubiera dado igual. Ese chico se había metido con cazadores por su propia cuenta, había acompañado a esos cazadores a una fiesta de brujos y otras criaturas mágicas por su propia cuenta, y había tomado la bebida azul convirtiéndolo en rata por su propia cuenta. Eso no era problema de Magnus.

Presidente, al que Magnus creía dormido, arañó el cubrecama de Magnus hasta que consiguió subirse a la cama con este y escabullirse bajo la mano de su amo. Magnus sabía que presidente tenía razón, él no estaba molesto por el mundano. O por Clary, o por… el rubio, Magnus noto sorprendido y divertido que ya había olvidado su nombre. Él estaba molesto porque quería que hubiera sido el chico de ojos azules quien estaba timbrando, y después encontrarlo parado detrás de la puerta. Parado sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra y mirando a su alrededor nervioso y con un rubor en sus mejillas, tal como Magnus lo había visto ruborizarse bajo la mirada del brujo en la fiesta. Magnus sabía que, aunque muchos lo miraban con deseo, odio, amor, respeto, también habían personas en toda su vida que habían reaccionado así: Girando el rostro y ruborizándose tiernamente. Solo que, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba recordar ninguna. Como si el hecho de que el nephilim de ojos azules lo hubiera hecho hacía olvidar todas las otras veces que Magnus lo había visto, marcando ese gesto como suyo. Magnus casi sentía que era la primera vez que veía a alguien reaccionar así, convirtiéndolo a él en un mortal de pocos años y con poca experiencia.

El brujo sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y, después de acariciar un poco a su gato, se acostó y trato de dormirse.

* * *

-¿Valentine?- Repitió Catarina- Magnus ten cuidado- Unos días después su amiga azul había ido a verlo para preguntarle por los cazadores de sombras

\- Si, lo sé- Respondió el brujo mientras acariciaba a presidente sobre sus piernas- Es una locura, y se los dije. Pero son adolescentes, creen que tienen el mundo en sus manos-

-Igual ten cuidado- Repitió su amiga- Valentine no se puede enterar de que ayudaste a cazadores de sombras-

-Ni siquiera le diré un hola- Repuso el brujo- Seguro nos mataría si nos viera a menos de un kilómetro de el-Catarina asintió y miro tiernamente a presidente, quien ronroneaba ante el toque del brujo- ¿Y solo a eso vinieron?- Añadió después. Magnus negó y le conto lo que había pasado con Clary y su memoria

-¿Por qué esa chiquilla estaría ayudando a cazadores de sombras?- Pregunto Catarina pensativa

-¿Sera porque es una cazadora de sombras?- Sugirió el brujo. Catarina le hizo una mueca y Magnus se rió, pero justo en ese momento las llamas de fuego en la chimenea de Magnus empezaron a avivarse y temblar. Catarina giro la cabeza y miro sorprendida al fuego, que parecía estar bailando. Magnus, que había usado su magia para otras cosas que no fueran solo la curación de los demás, entendía que pasaba y entrecerró los ojos hacia las llamas danzantes mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la chimenea. Se agacho y paso una mano por el fuego rápidamente, esta no se quemó pero apenas salió del fuego tenía una hoja sobre ella. El brujo se levantó y miro el papel

-¿Quién es Hodge?-Le pregunto a su amiga azul. Ella pensó un momento

-Me parece que es el nombre del director del instituto- Magnus asintió recordándolo y volvió a levantar el papel para continuar leyéndolo.

 _Magnus Bane, gran brujo de Brooklyn. Mi nombre es Hodge Starkweather y necesito tú ayuda, aunque debo pedirte dos cosas: La primera es confidencialidad de que he sido yo quien te ha llamado, es decir que esto es fuera de la clave. Y la segunda, que me ofrezcas tus servicios gratis. Se he con esto último te pido mucho, pero es una vida la que está en juego. Se trata de Alexander Lightwood, un muchacho al que conocí desde niño, está gravemente herido por causa de un demonio. Te suplico que le salves la vida._

 _La guerra está iniciando, señor Bane, y yo ya he elegido un bando. Probablemente no es el correcto y probablemente al final de todo termine muerto. Pero antes de morir quisiera al menos poder salvar a este muchacho, tal vez así mi alma se redima._

Magnus bajó la carta y se quedó pensando un momento, no le gustaba brindar sus servicios de forma gratuita, pero había algo en él que le picaba y casi que sentía que le obligaba a tratar de ayudar a los miserables, que lo buscan como último recurso cuando creen que tendrán una muerte inminente. Magnus suspiro resignado, siendo hijo de quien es, le parecía ridículo tener esa bondadosa obligación, pero hasta no cumplirla no estaría tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Catarina. Magnus le entrego la nota y ella la leyó rápidamente

\- Esta carta parece escrita en menos de dos minutos- Comento ella cuando termino- Ni siquiera dice si el chico está en el instituto o en la ciudad silenciosa-

\- En el instituto- Aseguró el- El supondría que el primer lugar en el que pensaría seria en el instituto. Si fuera en otro lugar me diría donde-

-O tal vez lo olvido- Repuso ella volviendo a levantar la nota- Alexander Lightwood… ¿Lo conoces?- Magnus pensó. Ese nombre realmente no le sonaba. Sabía que el nombre del rubio era algo parecido a Jabalí, y el nombre del chico de ojos azules lo recordaba como algo corto, según lo que había escuchado decir a la chica lata en su fiesta. – Tal vez si lo conoces, solo que no sabes su nombre. O lo conociste por otro. ¿Un apodo?- Magnus miro sorprendido a su amiga y ella sonrió complacida. El brujo a veces pensaba que Catarina era superdotada, luego recordaba su promesa de usar solo magia sanadora y sabía que era imposible. Pero igual en ese momento tenía un punto- ¿Iras?- Pregunto ella. Y Magnus medito. Ya una vez se había decepcionado al encontrarse con el rubio cuando esperaba ver al otro. Aunque, en este caso le alegraría. Si el rubio era el que necesitaba su ayuda, eso significaba que el de ojos azules no se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Pero tenía que comprobarlo

-Iré- Dijo caminando hasta su perchero y colocándose un abrigo verde- Te quedare eternamente agradecido si alimentas a mi gato- Le dijo a ella. Catarina suspiro y miro a presidente sentado sobre el sofá

-Está bien- Dijo ella. Magnus sonrió y salió de su loft. Unos momentos después algo parecido a la preocupación empezó a nacer en él y empezó a ir cada vez más deprisa hasta el instituto.

Cuando llegó estaba despeinado, con el abrigo abierto y cayendo sobre sus hombros sin forma alguna, y jadeando. No le importo. Caminó decidido hacia la puerta y estiro una mano enfrente de el para abrirla con magia. Avanzo sin detenerse en el pasillo y apenas entro en el ascensor oprimió los botones del segundo piso. Debía asegurarse de que quien estaba casi muriendo no fuera el de ojos azules "Hay muchos" pensó él mientras recorría el segundo piso buscando la estúpida enfermería de los hijos del Raziel "Hay muchos cazadores de sombras en el planeta. No tiene que ser el" Termino con un gruñido cuando no encontró a nadie en ningún lado. Volvió corriendo al ascensor y marco el tercer piso. "Pero claro, cuando proteges la espalda de los demás puedes terminar herido" Bufo impaciente en el ascensor. Esto lo pensó por haber visto al chico de últimas, cuidando de todos los que iban a entrar a la fiesta en el loft.

Cuando el ascensor al fin se abrió Magnus iba a caminar, pero se detuvo a tiempo para ver al gato gris que había traído consigo de Inglaterra.

-Hola- Saludo sorprendido- Nos encontramos de nuevo- El gato se estiro pero no se movió del camino del brujo. Magnus se hubiera agachado apartándolo de no ser porque recordaba lo arisco que era- ¿Ya te conseguiste un gato que te ponga de buen humor?- Pregunto curioso mientras acercaba una mano lentamente. El gato levanto una garra y aruño el aire en dirección al brujo, y él con un grito ahogado retiro su mano a la velocidad de la luz- Veo que sigues soltero- Repuso molesto por el susto que le había dado el gato. – Te presentare a mi gato, que por cierto también es soltero, si me llevas a la enfermería de los Cazadores de sombras - Magnus no sabía si el gato le había entendido, y si realmente esperaba que Magnus le presentara a presidente, solo sabía que por algún motivo el felino se había levantado y caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos. Magnus miro a los lados, pero no había nadie. Así que sin más tiempo que perder siguió al gato.

Finalmente llegaron frente a una puerta doble, y el gato empezó a arañarla. Magnus la abrió y se encontró con la enfermería. Pero estaba vacía

-¡Aggh!- Dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. A lo mejor Catarina había tenido razón y estaban en la ciudad silenciosa. Magnus se giró y se estaba dirigiendo firmemente hacia el ascensor cuando sintió que alguien le jalo el pantalón. Era el gato gris.

-No están- Le dijo- Si no están en la enfermería deben estar en la ciudad… Espera un momento – Magnus miro de nuevo al gato- ¿Podrías llevarme a la habitación de Alexander Lightwood?- El gato volvió a girarse y siguió caminando por los corredores con Magnus siguiéndolo.

Finalmente aruñó una modesta puerta de madera negra. Magnus la abrió. Adentro su chico de ojos azules estaba más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos cerrados, ojeras negras bajo los ojos que no eran precisamente de cansancio, los labios secos, y con la camisa rasgada que dejaba ver una horrible herida sobre su pecho. Junto a la cama donde yacía estaba la chica alta, limpiándole la frente con un paño. Sobre la cama estaba sentado un niño de anteojos sosteniendo una mano pálida y en una esquina de la habitación estaban dos hermanos silenciosos parados muy juntos, parecía que estaban hablando entre ellos.

La chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del brujo- ¿Magnus?- Los hermanos silenciosos dejaron de hablar y se giraron para verlo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Magnus

"Magnus Bane" Dijo dentro de la cabeza de él "Los brujos no pueden entrar al instituto si no son convocados. Te pedimos el favor de que te retires, es una vida la que se está tratando de salvar"

-Yo no veo que estén intentando salvar a alguien- Repuso él mirando los ojos mutilados- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Un demonio- Contesto Isabelle poniéndose de pie y mirando suplicante al brujo- Magnus, por favor, salva a mi hermano Alec- Magnus volvió a mirar a los ojos mutilados del hermano silencioso

\- ¿Necesitas alguna otra convocación?- Repuso molesto. Después trato de mirar a todos los que estaban allí y uso su voz de gran brujo de Brooklyn- ¡Todos salgan de la habitación!- Y ninguno repuso resistencia. Isabelle tomo la mano del pequeño niño de anteojos y miro preocupada a su hermano en la cama antes de salir, y el gato después de una mirada severa de la chica también salió tras ella.

Cuando Magnus al fin se quedó solo se quitó el abrigo arrojándolo al suelo y corrió hasta el cuerpo de Alexander, Alec, como lo había llamado su hermana. Y ni siquiera tenía tiempo de alegrarse del hecho de que ahora sabía su nombre. Primero tenía que salvarlo.

* * *

Magnus entró a su loft cansado pero feliz. Estaba seguro de que había logrado salvarle la vida a Alec. El brujo lo dejo cuando el chico aún estaba inconsciente, pero se aseguró de haber extraído todo el veneno de demonio de su sistema.

Presidente salió desde una de las habitaciones, seguramente teniendo consideración por lo cansado que se sentía su amo. Magnus ni siquiera lo levanto del suelo, solo siguió caminando y cuando estuvo junto a su cama se tumbó con un suspiro. Pero el gato no se dio por vencido, siguió a su amo y con sus garras escalo por el cubrecama hasta acostarse sobre una de las manos del brujo

-Alexander Lightwood- Le dijo Magnus a su gato- Un nombre bonito ¿No te parece?- Su gato le maulló en respuesta- ¡Claro que valió la pena haber ido! Ahora él está vivo, y se su nombre. Es probable que nunca lo vuelva a ver, pero no hubiera desperdiciado ni una oportunidad de hacerlo por última vez. – El brujo se acostó mejor en su cama y se tapó dispuesto a dormirse cuando alguien llamo a su celular

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto nervioso. No le gustaría que alguien llamara y le dijera que su ayuda no había sido suficiente para salvar al cazador, aunque Magnus lo dudaba, estaba seguro de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Catarina- Respondió su amiga azul- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste salvarlo?-Magnus cerro los ojos cansado y sonrió, volviendo a recordar porque, sin importar cuan exhausto se sentía, estaba feliz

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que lo salve- Le contesto

-Me alegra mucho Magnus, debes de estar totalmente carente de fuerzas ¿Quieres que vaya y te haga algún batido energizante?-

-¿Harías eso? Me encantaría pero ya has estado aquí dos veces- Presidente volvió a acercarse a su amo y se hizo caber a tientas bajo la mano de este

-No seas idiota, no hay problema- Repuso ella- Es una pena que los nephilim no valoren tus esfuerzos-

-De hecho, la hermana del chico me lo agradeció como diez veces- Confeso Magnus- Ella me agrada-

-¿Próxima conquista?- Escucho que decía su amiga con una sonrisa- Nunca has salido con un cazador de sombras- Recordó

-Tienes razón, pero no sería con ella- Magnus dejo la frase en el aire y escucho claramente como Catarina dio un grito ahogado de la sorpresa y colgó, seguramente iría al loft corriendo para enterarse de los detalles.

Magnus se rio y dejo el celular sobre su mesa de noche. En unos instantes su amiga estaría ahí y cuidaría de él hasta que se repusiera, Magnus adoraba ser consentido cuando se sentía mal.

El brujo recordó lo que había dicho su amiga, y ella tenía razón. Era una pena que los cazadores de sombras no valoraran algunos de los esfuerzos que hacían los habitantes del submundo. Los brujos por ejemplo. Isabelle le había agradecido por haber salvado a su hermano, pero lo había hecho por la euforia del momento al encontrar a su hermano vivo. En otra circunstancia o en el futuro Magnus sabía que ella haría como cualquier otro cazador de sombras: creer que la magia era un derecho. La verdad Magnus, en toda su vida, solo recordaba haber recibido un agradecimiento de un cazador de sombras, y ese había sido Will Herondale, pero como el brujo le había dicho en su momento, no se acostumbraría a eso. Era probable de que Will fuera el primer y último cazador de sombras en agradecerle a Magnus por haberle dado su ayuda.

De todos modos, Magnus no esperaba que Alexander le agradeciera algo. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el nephilim lo haya visto ayudándolo. Alec estaba inconsciente cuando Magnus empezó a curarlo, pero por el dolor se despertó seguramente en un mar de delirios y volvió a dormirse. Así estuvo, una y otra vez. Magnus había podido ver como los iris azules del chico se habían visto entre sus parpados medio abiertos, mientras el chico gritaba, o se erguía, o rasgaba la camisa de Magnus por el dolor. Y tampoco sabía si alguno de sus amigos nephilim le diría que fue él quien lo ayudo.

Magnus querría que el chico lo recordase, pero si no lo hacía, de todos modos lo importante era que estaba vivo. Y el hecho de que estuviera vivo le daba al brujo la esperanza de poder volverlo a ver en algún momento en el futuro.


	8. Alexander Lightwood part2

Alexander Lightwood parte 2

 **"** ** _Se le había enseñado muchas veces que la esperanza era una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo, como un niño haciendo caso omiso de mantenerse apartado del fuego y tercamente negándose a aprender de la experiencia. Quizás esta vez fuera diferente-Tal vez este amor era diferente. Se sentía tan diferente; Seguramente eso tenía que significar algo. Tal vez el año que viene sería un buen año para los dos. Quizás esta vez las cosas iban a salir de la manera que Magnus quería._**

 ** _Tal vez Alexander Lightwood no le rompería el corazón"_**

 ** _La travesía del amor verdadero y primera cita_**

Se había enamorado. De eso Magnus ya no tenía duda.

Él y Alec estaban en un hotel en Paris, disfrutando de las vacaciones que decidieron tener después de que Alec besara al brujo frente a toda la clave y lo presentara con sus padres. Habían planeado ir a la opera esa tarde, pero no había dejado de llover desde hacía horas y no parecía como si el cielo fuera a despejarse en toda la noche

-No creo que podamos ir Magnus- Dijo Alec con una voz decepcionada mientras miraba más allá de la cortina de gaza blanca de la ventana desde su silla junto a esta- Al menos no hoy-Magnus estaba acostado sobre la cama leyendo una novela cuando escucho a Alec. Detuvo su lectura y bajo el libro

\- Es una pena- Comento- Podemos ir mañana- Magnus volvió a levantar su libro y continuo leyendo, aunque pudo sentir como Alec se giraba en la silla, acomodándose en una posición en la que claramente podía ver al brujo leer. Magnus no era de las personas que se retraían ante una mirada fija. Es más, le gustaba sentirlas. Y aún más si era Alec quien lo miraba -No te preocupes- Hablo el brujo, malinterpretando la mirada del nephilim- Volveremos a Nueva York pronto- Magnus creía que con esas palabras podría tranquilizar al nephilim. De todos modos Alec era un cazador de sombras, y su trabajo no era estar viajando por Europa. Además, Alec tenía un parabatai y una hermana esperándolo en casa, era claro que prefería volver con ellos que quedarse con Magnus en otro país

\- Ah- Repuso Alec y dio un suspiro mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Magnus lo miro, definitivamente no quería que se aburriera

\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- Sugirió cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche- Dime que quieres ver, lo que pidas podemos verlo- Alec levanto el rostro

-¿Película?- Pregunto sorprendido- No se si… Quiero decir que si me gustaría, pero debes de saber que nunca he visto una película así que probablemente la que escoja no sea buena- Magnus había olvidado que Alec no era como cualquier otro con el que haya salido. Era un cazador que había pasado toda su vida estudiando para proteger a otros, y esa tarea le había quitado tanto tiempo que habían muchas cosas que Alec aún no había hecho: Como ir al cine, a un parque de diversiones, de campamento, entre otras fantásticas ideas que, Magnus pensó, si todo continuaba bien podrían hacerlas en un futuro

\- No hay problema- Repuso el brujo con un movimiento desdeñoso de una mano mientras se ponía de pie- Pero has leído libros ¿No? Me refiero a cualquier libro aparte de los que usan para aprender de sus ciencias sobre demonios. Hay películas basadas en libros.- Alec agacho un poco la cabeza, sin llegar a esconderla

-No realmente- Admitió- Es una experiencia que no he podido tener. Aunque a veces leo las historietas de Max. O leía- Alec se quedó en silencio cuando recordó a su hermano menor, muerto por culpa de Sebastián Morgenstern. Magnus pensó que Alec necesitaba un momento solo así que salió de la habitación, alcanzando a ver al nephilim girarse de nuevo hacia la ventana antes de cerrar la puerta.

Afortunadamente el dinero (ganado justamente) de Magnus era el necesario para haber podido pagar una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles, así que las comodidades que ofrecía su "habitación" eran fabulosas. Comenzando que parecía más un apartamento que una habitación. Aunque un apartamento muy lujoso. Magnus miró a su alrededor, habían lámparas de cristal, hermosos cuadros, una moderna chimenea, un televisor más grande que una pantalla de cine, un reluciente piso pulido y alfombras de piel de animales. Sin embargo Magnus no se sentía satisfecho con ello. A cualquier otra relación le habría gustado el lugar, pero él noto la cara de Alec cuando entro por primera vez a la suite. El nephilim solo había dicho un "oh" antes de dirigirse a dejar su maleta junto a la cama, y no había parecido deslumbrado o algo que se le asemejara.

Después de caminar por la suite a Magnus se le ocurrió una idea. Pasó el seguro de la puerta principal y cerro todas las cortinas. Una vez que se sintió alejado del mundo empezó su magia. Lo primero que cambio fue la chimenea, convirtiéndola en una menos moderna pero más elegante y, en cierto sentido, victoriana. Después cambio la inmensa televisión de súper estrella por una más hogareña. Le cambio el color a las paredes, hizo unos ajustes al diseño de la casa, y agrego un cómodo sofá. Finalmente hizo desaparecer la alfombra de piel de animal y apareció en su lugar una de varios colores en forma de espiral. Una vez que termino contemplo su obra maestra, y casi que sintió nostalgia. Había logrado crear un modelo casi idéntico a la sala de su loft, basándose en la decoración que tenía ésta el día de la primera cita de Magnus y Alec. El brujo volvió a mirar la alfombra, ahora se daba cuenta de que adoraba esa alfombra. Sobre esa alfombra Alec había caído sobre Magnus, le había besado, rasgado el chaleco, pasado sus manos por el pecho del brujo y, en pocas palabras, había hecho a este último feliz.

Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec valoraría el valor sentimental que Magnus había puesto en su trabajo y tal vez así se sintiera más cómodo. Además, quería hacer sentir a Alec que el loft del brujo también podría llegar a ser un hogar para él. Magnus sabía que su última amante que había podido llamar al loft su "hogar" había estado con el brujo hacia muchísimos años. Y desde entonces todas las relaciones habían sido efímeras. Pero Magnus debía confiar en lo que sentía, sabía que lo que Alec producía en él era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, por lo cual la respuesta del brujo también debía de ser diferente.

Finalmente Magnus trató de pensar en qué película vería con Alec, pero al final concluyo que la película era lo de menos. Así que con un chasquido hizo aparecer la primera entrega de "Piratas del Caribe" y un tazón de palomitas. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y se giró para llamar a su (ahora podía decirlo) novio.

Tocó la puerta, pero su paciencia era tan poca que entró sin que nadie pudiera responder. Su ánimo cayó a la altura de presidente cuando se encontró con que Alec se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la ventana. Dio un suspiro resignado y cerró la puerta de la habitación, acercándose al chico. Pero antes de despertarlo se quedó un momento observándolo. Alec se había deslizado en la silla, dejando su cabeza levemente recostada en el filo de ésta y sus manos descansando tranquilamente sobre sus rodillas. El cabello negro del chico caía libre, dejando el rostro de Alec despejado. Su piel blanca era iluminada por los rayos de luna y sobre ella se dibujaban las sombras negras de las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el vidrio de la ventana, y unas finas pestañas negras creaban sombras sobre sus pómulos. Toda una obra maestra a blanco y negro.

El brujo se arrodillo y lo sacudió suavemente

-Alec- Llamó. El chico se incorporó casi en el instante, haciendo una clara representación de sus reflejos de cazador de sombras, aunque parecía cansado. Miro a Magnus con lo que parecía ser una ligera vergüenza por haberse quedado dormido

\- Magnus- Respondió simplemente

-Ven- Dijo Magnus tomándole una mano y levantándose con el- Vamos a dormir- Los dos se acomodaron en la cama y Magnus se entretuvo jugando a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre la muñeca de Alec mientras el cazador se dormía.

-¿Ya estas dormido?-Pregunto Magnus unos momentos después.

-No me puedo dormir si me tocas así- Confeso Alec. Magnus se rió y dejo de hacer los círculos, dejando caer su mano- ¡Espera! Nunca dije que te detuvieras-

-¿No tenías sueño?- Pregunto el brujo confundido

-Si… tenía. Tengo- Alec se acercó a Magnus tratando de recibir calor, pero Magnus estiro una mano y abrazo al nephilim esperando que ahora su toque no afectara el sueño del ojiazul. Unos momentos después el silencio se extendió por la habitación y Magnus había creído que el nephilim se había dormido ya. Hasta que lo sintió moverse rebelde

-No me quiero dormir- Dijo

\- Defínete querido- Habló Magnus- ¿Tienes o no tienes sueño?-

-Tengo sueño- Afirmo el chico- Pero no me quiero dormir-

-Por supuesto- Magnus paso su mano libre por su cabello- Esas dos frases juntas tienen mucho sentido-Alec levanto el rostro y Magnus bajo el suyo

-Magnus no me quiero ir- Dijo- Sé que suena irresponsable, pero quisiera quedarme- Ahora el brujo comprendía todo

-¿Me estás diciendo que, aunque tienes sueño, no te quieres dormir porque no quieres desperdiciar la noche soñando cuando podrías estar allá afuera conociendo nuevos lugares?- Dedujo Magnus

-No- Corrigió el chico- No me quiero dormir porque no quiero desperdiciar tiempo…que podría pasar contigo- El corazón en el pecho de Magnus empezó a bombear sangre más rápido. El brujo sabía que le habían dicho cosas más hermosas en veces anteriores, pero Alec tenía algo. Era la forma de decirlo, o el hecho de que no sabía que efectos tenía en el brujo, o la sencillez de las palabras, o simplemente que Magnus amaba a Alec por encima de lo que había podido llegar a amar a otras personas en el pasado. Sea como fuere, Magnus amaba la sensación que el chico producía en él, y estaba seguro de que tal vez antes había sentido algo parecido, pero lo que sentía con Alec era más genuino y no dejaba rastro de duda. Se había enamorado, y no podía decir que todo fue planeado, porque en sus planes nunca estuvo amar a un cazador de sombras de apellido Lightwood y con el que pasaría momentos sencillos pero llenos de significado para él.

-No te preocupes- Le tranquilizo Magnus- Nos quedaremos el tiempo que quieras. Aunque debo confesar que estoy sorprendido ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo como Cazador de sombras?- Alec miro hacia otro lado. Era obvio que no había pensado en eso

-No soy necesario- Concluyó después de haber estado un momento en silencio- Hay muchos Cazadores de sombras. Y creo que Izzy y Jace son muy capaces de mantener a los demonios que quieran a raya. Realmente mi trabajo nunca fue matar demonios-

-No- Concordó Magnus- Era protegerlos a ellos. A tu parabatai y a tu hermana-Alec iba a responder, pero sabía que Magnus tenía razón

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo-Volvió a insistir

-Entonces hagamos esto- Propuso el brujo- Nos quedaremos el tiempo que quieras, pero si te necesitan en el instituto nos iremos- Alec sonrió y asintió. Después de la charla creía que ya podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que no se irían pronto, así que decidió tratar de dormirse- Y…- Continuo el brujo- Cuando volvamos a Nueva York quiero que sepas que puedes ir cuando quieras a mi loft. No importa la hora ni el día- Alec olvido sus esfuerzos por dormirse y se sentó en la cama sorprendido

\- ¿Magnus?- Miro al brujo asombrado y en cierto sentido emocionado- ¿En cualquier momento?- El brujo asintió

\- Mañana te daré una copia de la llave. Puedes quedarte en el loft cuando gustes- En nephilim no salía de su asombro

\- Si dices eso es probable que después nadie logre sacarme de ahí- Advirtió. Magnus se rió y se encogió de hombros "Eso no sería del todo malo" Pensó

-Mi hogar es ahora tu hogar- Determino- Puedes tomarlo como una muestra de cuán importante eres para mí- Magnus ayudo a Alec a volver a acostarse y le dio un beso en la cabeza de buenas noches

-Gracias- Susurro el nephilim, estando en la mitad entre sueño y realidad.

* * *

Magnus estaba teniendo un sueño relacionado con un French Poodle cuando fue despertado suavemente por el hombro

-Magnus- Llamo Alec, tal como Magnus había hecho con él horas antes

-Alec- Respondió el brujo con un gruñido- ¿Sabes qué hora es?-

-Las tres de la mañana- Respondió el chico, y Magnus dio un grito ahogado y se arropo más

-¿Y aun sabiéndolo me despiertas en la madrugada?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Magnus- Repitió el chico. Magnus suspiro y abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar al chico. Alec estaba de pie junto a la cama, y había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos azules

-¿Qué hacías despierto?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Fui a servirme un vaso con agua- Conto el- y, al salir, vi lo que hiciste con la sala de la suite- Magnus recordó vagamente lo que había hecho

\- A si- Respondió adormilado- ¿Te gusto?-

-¡Me encanto!- Respondió el chico feliz- ¿Quieres venir a ver esa película conmigo?- Magnus paso la mirada del reloj a Alec. Las tres de la mañana… ver películas con su novio. Era una decisión difícil.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban en el sofá. Alec veía emocionado la película mientras Magnus trataba de no dormirse con su cabeza en el hombro del nephilim

-¿Viste eso?- Pregunto el chico señalando la pantalla

\- Si, lo vi- Respondió el brujo. Aunque realmente estaba quedándose dormido mientras inhalaba el aroma de su nephilim mientras creía que podría llegar al cielo si seguía así. De todos modos Magnus había visto esa película tantas veces que ya se la sabia de memoria, cualquier cosa que Alec comentara él podría responderla.

-¡Wow!- Exclamo después el chico- ¿Y eso?-

-También lo vi- Respondió mecánicamente

-Magnus no estas poniendo atención- Noto su novio con voz seria

-¡Es tu culpa!- Se defendió el brujo- No puedo poner atención con tu exquisito aroma a centímetros de mi- Alec se removió incomodo

-Yo… -Empezó, y Magnus miro divertido el sonrojo que empezaba a cubrir las mejillas del nephilim

-Y con tu perfil en mi vista periférica- Añadió- Lo único que puedes hacer es compensarme por tantas distracciones- Dijo digno. Alec lo miro al principio con una expresión indescifrable, pero después hizo una leve sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para Magnus. El brujo puso una mano detrás del cuello del nephilim y guio su cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran. Alec respondió suavemente al beso, levanto sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del brujo con ellos mientras intentaba que sus bocas tuvieran movimientos gráciles y lentos. Pero después de un momento todo cambió, las suaves manos de Alec empezaron a enterrarse en el cabello del brujo mientras el nephilim buscaba aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos de la boca de Magnus sobre la suya, y Magnus acepto encantado. El brujo coló una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Alec, llegando a acariciar su espalda. Alec gimió de placer mientras usaba su fuerza para empujar a Magnus y, cuando este llego al final del sillón, hacer que se acostara. Los roles fueron intercambiados, ahora Magnus hacia un revoltijo del suave cabello de Alec mientras en nephilim fue quien coló una mano bajo la camisa del brujo, llegando hasta su pecho y recorriéndolo con suaves y curiosos movimientos. Magnus, para darle más comodidad a Alec, bajo sus manos y se desabotonó su propia camisa. Y Alec, justo antes de volver a apoderarse del pecho del brujo y como señal de agradecimiento, también se quitó su propia camisa por la cabeza.

Alec se sostuvo a tientas sobre Magnus mientras usaba su boca para recorrer la mandíbula del brujo y hacer un camino caliente que bajara por su garganta. En medio de gemidos Magnus sentía que Alec estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo compensándole, y seguramente hubiera seguido de no ser por un ruido que los asusto a ambos haciendo que el ojiazul callera del sofá

-¡Ay!- Dijo desde el suelo, aunque había caído sobre la alfombra. Magnus primero lo miro a él, y después trato de buscar el lugar de donde venía el sonido. Encontró que el ruido venía de la chimenea: las llamas estaban danzando. El brujo entrecerró los ojos y se paró, evitando tropezarse con Alec que aún seguía en el suelo mirando en la dirección en que Magnus miraba. Cuando llegó a la copia de la chimenea de su loft, pasó la mano por las llamas y leyó el mensaje del papel que había aparecido en sus manos

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Alec, con la respiración aun agitada. Magnus se giró y lo vio, el chico tenía el cabello negro hecho un desastre, estaba sin camisa y ligeramente ruborizado en los pómulos

\- Odio tener que decirte esto, Alec- Le dijo- Pero debemos volver. Es de tu madre-

-¿Ella me necesita?- Pregunto Alec preocupado y poniéndose de pie

-No- Contesto- De hecho, me necesita a mí-

* * *

Después de regresar a Nueva York, Magnus habló con su exnovia Camille Belcourt. Ella llenó la cabeza de Alec de ideas que hacían dudar al nephilim de lo que Magnus sentía por él. Empezó a pensar que, comparado con otras relaciones de Magnus, él era insignificante, y que probablemente la razón por la que Magnus estaba con él era porque se parecía a otra persona de su pasado. Las dudas en Alec crecieron hasta el punto de reunirse varias veces con Camille, y de algún modo juntos planeaban arrebatarle la inmortalidad al brujo. De ese modo Alec sería su última relación y terminaría con el problema de la larga vida del brujo, que poco a poco se volvía el tercero en la relación Malec. Lamentablemente Alec no hablo de esto con Magnus. Se encontró con su exnovia en varias ocasiones porque sentía que ella conocía mejor a Magnus de lo que el cazador podria llegar a conocerlo. Finalmente Camille le dijo a Alec que, para quitarle la inmortalidad al brujo, el cazador debía matar al líder del clan de vampiros, y naturalmente él se negó, aunque ya era tarde: Camille le había contado a Magnus todo lo que ella y Alec planeaban.

Al principio Magnus se negó a creerlo, pero la verdad se supo cuando siguió a Alec a uno de sus encuentros con Camille. Magnus terminó con Alec, y después volvió a su casa creyendo que nunca más lo volvería a ver

Unos días después del rompimiento Magnus estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo mientras hacia una lista de los motivos que tenía para pararse de la cama y los que tenía para no hacerlo "Si me quedo en cama podría volver a dormirme, así con un poco de suerte no despertaría hasta mañana. Ya habría pasado un día mas ¿Para qué? No sé, solo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido" Mientras pensaba escucho un maúllo y maldijo su suerte "Tengo que alimentar a presidente" se dijo. De mala gana se paró de la cama y camino mecánicamente hasta la cocina, saco una lata de atún y mientras intentaba abrirla se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Arrojo la comida al plato de su gato y fue al baño a lavarse la sangre que caía por su herida, pensando en que posibilidades había de desangrarse y morirse allí mismo.

Volvió a maldecirse por la idea tan ridícula, él nunca había sido un suicida y suponiendo que, por alguna razón que Magnus no quería admitir, estaba empezando a serlo obviamente no se desangraría por un corte tan pequeño. Dicha herida sanó mágicamente unos minutos después

Mientras cerraba la llave del baño escucho su celular sonar. Pensó en dejarlo entrar a buzón, y luego tal vez arrojarlo por la ventana. Pero después concluyo que el celular no le había hecho nada, así que fue a contestarlo, aunque en el camino se golpeó en la cadera con una mesa del loft

-¡¿Qué?!- Contesto malhumorado

-Cálmate- Era Carmól, un ex novio hada- ¿Te pasa algo Magnus?-

-Nada que te importe- Contesto arisco- ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Te digo la verdadera razón del porque te llamo, o mejor primero suavizo las cosas diciéndote palabras ridículas?- Carmól uso un tonito cantarín. Magnus bufo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá

\- Habla rápido- Advirtió- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

\- Esta bien, está bien- Dijo el hada- Quiero acostarme contigo. Ahora que Valentine está muerto creo que podría relajarme un poco, y pensé en llamarte a ti primero ¿No te sientes honrado?-

-Tan honrado como se sentiría el primer elegido para acariciar una Víbora- Repuso- No sé qué esperabas que respondiera, pero te lo dejare claro: En tus sueños-Algo que Magnus no había logrado entender había pasado, porque Carmól empezó a reírse

-Realmente le haces honor a tu título de gran brujo- Dijo el hada- ¿Esperas que te ruegue Magnus? Mejor déjate de tonterías infantiles y dime donde nos vemos-

\- En tus sueños- Repitió- No pasara, nunca ocurrirá, ni aunque estés en peligro de muerte ¿Necesitas más claridad? Déjame en paz, te dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Mmm- Pensó el hada- Algo te pasa, pero no lo quieres decir. Y como quiero acostarme contigo esta en mi deber averiguar que ocurre-

-¿Qué te hace creer que eres el único que quiere acostarse conmigo?- Repuso Magnus digno

\- Porque, si no fuera el único, no tendrías ese humor- Obvió el hada. Magnus le colgó y lanzo el celular al otro lado de su sala, desgraciadamente el aparato no se averió ni nada por el estilo. Presidente escucho el golpe y salió corriendo de la cocina para ver qué pasaba . El brujo miró a su gato y la ira creció en el

\- ¡Es tu culpa!- Le grito a su gato- Tenías que encariñarte con el ¿Cierto? ¡Me decepcionas! Te vendiste por unas cuantas caricias- Presidente miro a su amo interesado, pero después pareció aburrirse y se fue caminando de la sala, como si le dijera que le daba igual.

El celular de Magnus volvió a sonar y él fue a recogerlo y a contestar

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Carmól?- Preguntó y el chico hada se rió

\- Ahora entiendo que te pasa-Dijo entre carcajadas- Acaba de contármelo Kaelie. ¿Enserio? ¿Estabas saliendo con un cazador de sombras? Dime qué demonios querías probar Magnus-

\- Estoy seguro que ya lo dije- Contesto el brujo- pero por si acaso lo repito clara y diplomáticamente: Nada que te importe-

\- Tienes razón- Concordó el hada- La verdad es que no me importa. Lo que me importa aquí es que rompiste con un cazador, y ahora estás enojado por eso – Magnus cerro fuertemente sus parpados. Carmól era un hada y ellos no podías mentir, lo que quería decir que todo lo que dijera era verdad.- Te repito mi oferta. Encontrémonos en Taki´s de ahí podemos salir a algún hotel y divertirnos todo cuanto gustes. ¿No te gustaría olvidar al hijo de Raziel, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas?- Tentó Carmól. Magnus sabía que Carmól tenía un punto, pero no del todo correcto. A él no le gustaría olvidar a Alec, le gustaría que nada hubiese pasado con Camille. Que ellos nunca se hubieran encontrado y Alec nunca lo hubiera engañado haciendo planes a su espalda. Pero olvidar al nephilim nunca. Habia pasado momentos maravillosos con el y quisiera recordarlos

\- Tentador- Afirmo el brujo- Pero desistiré de tu oferta. Hasta luego Carmól- Magnus volvió a colgar y dejo el celular sobre el sofá. Momentos después empezó a sonar de nuevo, y el brujo ya estaba pensando en qué demonios le diría a Carmól para que lo dejara en paz cuando miro en el contestador. Era Alec. Magnus se paró, metió su celular en un cajón, lo aseguró y se fue a la cocina a acompañar a presidente en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó y casi que podía jurar que lo veía todo gris, y el clima no ayudaba: No había sol y cualquier cielo azul estaba oculto tras una capa de nubes blancas y grises que se encargaron de oscurecer la mañana.

Magnus se levantó lo más lento que pudo y se encerró en el baño. Cuando se acercó al espejo casi no se reconocía. Estaba delgado, sumamente delgado, un mondadientes sufría de sobrepeso comparado con él en esos momentos. Sus pómulos estaban afilados y tenía huecos bajo ellos. También notaba más delgada su clavícula y su pijama de seda colgaba sobre sus huesudos hombros. Se preguntó el porqué de tal cambio, y después recordó sin importancia que no había comido nada desde hacía unas tres o cuatro semanas. Y, como re la primera vez que o hacía, dedujo que su magia de brujo no le permitía morir de hambre. O a lo mejor Asmodeo no lo dejaría morir hasta verlo sufrir más y alimentarse de su dolor.

De todos modos Magnus abrió la ducha y se quedó bajo el agua lo que parecía una eternidad. Después salió y se vistió con lo primero que encontró para finalmente terminar sentado en su sofá. Presidente se levantó unos minutos después y pasó frente al televisor, sugiriéndole a Magnus que se entretuviera con el aparato. Pero Magnus no quería ver televisión, o salir a encontrarse con algún amigo, o llenarse de trabajo, o hacer alguna fiesta, o alguna de las muchas ideas que Catarina le había sugerido. Lo único que quería hacer era nada.

Unas horas después saltó levemente al escuchar lo que parecía ser el gruñido de un monstruo. Pero después de comprobar que era su estómago chasqueo la lengua fastidiado e hizo aparecer una novela pensando en que así tal vez podría distraer a su estómago. Presidente estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en la alfombra a los pies de su amo, pero cuando lo escucho salió corriendo a la cocina y regreso con una tarjeta de comida china a domicilio. Magnus miró la tarjeta y pensó. El siempre creyó que las cosas con Alec serían diferentes a todas sus anteriores relaciones, y no estaba seguro de si comer comida china sería lo más indicado. Pero luego recordó que sentir la sazón oriental bajando por su garganta hacía que viera las cosas de un modo distinto, y normalmente lo ayudaba a encontrar una forma de superarse. Sin tiempo para arrepentirse llamó y pidió dos cajas de arroz chino. El repartidor llego y lo miro con algo parecido a la preocupación, pero Magnus solo agradeció y le cerró la puerta. Le dio una caja a su gato y la otra se la comió de un bocado. Y, para sorpresa de él, no veía nada distinto. Le seguía doliendo el pecho como si en lugar de corazón tuviera un hoyo que lo absorbía todo, le seguían picando los ojos por las ganas de llorar que no podía liberar por lo acongojado y de algún modo anestesiado que se sentía, los recuerdos parecían lastimarlo como agujas, y la decepción seguía haciendo que todo siguiera viéndose sin vida.

El brujo se levantó y llamo para pedir cinco cajas más de arroz chino. El repartidor era el mismo, y esta vez parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Magnus le cerró la puerta en la cara sin oportunidad de dejarlo decir una palabra. El brujo devoro las cinco cajas de arroz chino, y no solo por el hambre que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía, sino porque empezaba a aterrarse al pensar que la comida china no lo ayudaría en absoluto. Había sido uno de los mejores métodos que había tenido por años de relaciones fallidas, como una terapia, y le daba miedo pensar que su incondicional amiga estaba empezando a fallarle cuando más la necesitaba.

Termino las cinco cajas con unas nauseas leves, pero seguía igual, es más, peor. La lagrimas empezaron a rodar libres por sus mejillas mientras años de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Había creído que todo lo que había pasado había sido esperando a Alec, y que desde el momento de su nacimiento en esa granja el destino tenia destinado que se conocieran, algo muy cursi para su forma habitual de pensar, pero en ese momento podía haber jurado que era verdad.

Ahora la decepción que tenía hacia el destino era tan grande que creyó necesitaría más comida china. Volvió a llamar y pidió diez cajas. De nuevo el repartidor era el mismo, y al ver a Magnus llorando al fin se animó a hablar

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Magnus lo miro sin verlo mientras recibía su comida

\- No alguna que puedas brindarme- Le respondió cortésmente y, después de cerrar la puerta, empezó a devorar su comida. Primera caja acompañada de más lágrimas, la lluvia de recuerdos, y las náuseas en ascenso. Magnus empezó a tomar grandes bocados mientras se obligaba a si mismo de dejar de llorar

Primer gran bocado. El rompería el corazón primero antes de que se lo rompieran

Segundo gran bocado. No le daría a Woolsy el poder de lastimarlo, como se lo había dado a Camille

Tercer gran bocado. No tendría relaciones serias con mortales que no entendieran la magnitud de la palabra "inmortal"

Cuarto gran bocado. No entregaría su corazón a quienes lo veían como algo efímero

Quinto gran bocado. No dejaría confundir la dependencia con el amor

Sexto gran bocado. No permitiría ser subordinado o controlado por alguien a quien no amaba

Séptimo gran bocado. Se alejaría de quienes no lo aprecien por ser quien es, sino que lo conservan por lo que representa en cualquier ámbito.

Octavo gran bocado. Si la primera cita resulta ser un desastre, era mejor alejarse

Noveno gran bocado. Si la persona sentía gusto por alguien más, era mejor alejarse

Décimo gran bocado. Si la persona no aceptaba su condición, como ser gay, era mejor alejarse

Undécimo. Si la persona le daba demasiada importancia al pasado, más que al mismo presente, era mejor alejarse.

Duodécimo. Si el amor era tan grande que sentías que podías morirte por él, porque sin el igual morirías, definitivamente era mejor alejarse

Magnus sintió las náuseas aumentar y corrió al baño a liberar su estómago. De algunas cosas que había aprendido en su vida había tratado de hacerlas todas correctamente. Pero fallo en las últimas, y todo había sido por Alec. Últimamente todo era por Alec, y esa era una de las principales razones del porque Magnus no podía pensar en otra cosa. "Alec, Alec, Alec" quería parar.

Cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con todas las cajas de comida china por todas partes. Pero no le importó. Esa sala bien podría haber sido su corazón inmortal y cansado de haber sido roto tantas veces, y las cajas eran la consecuencia de haber dejado entrar a Alec tan al fondo.


	9. Alexander Lightwood part3

Alexander Lightwood Parte 3

Un año después Alec y Magnus estaban juntos de nuevo. Ninguno se arrepentía de algo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, porque todo lo habían logrado superar juntos y ahora solidificaban aún más su relación. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa terminando de comer sus platos de pasta, pero finalmente ésta se acabó.

-Aún tengo hambre- Dijo lastimeramente el brujo mientras miraba con nostalgia su plato vacío.

-¿Enserio?- Alec estaba asombrado- Técnicamente te la terminaste toda solo ¿Por qué tienes tanta hambre?-

\- Querido- Magnus miro a Alec con una sonrisa de medio lado- Si quieres que mi impecable desempeño de anoche se repita debo estar saciado de comida- Alec abrió los ojos y empezó a tartamudear- ¿Qué dices?-

-Nada- Respondió el chico levantándose de sus silla mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor- Iré a ver qué más podemos comer- Magnus siguió a Alec con la mirada hasta que éste se perdió en la cocina, y después de unos sonidos de gabinetes, cajones y latas, Alec volvió a salir- No encuentro nada, a menos que quieras la comida de presidente- Magnus cruzó mirada con su gato y este último le enseño los dientes felinos

-Temo por mi vida si lo hago- Dijo el brujo poniéndose de pie- Además ¡Claro que no!- Agrego indignado y Alec se rió

-Entonces podríamos pedir comida a domicilio. Tengo el número de la manada de Luke, ellos podrían hacernos algo de comida China- Magnus se detuvo en seco y miro a Alec

-Creo que mejor no- Improviso- ¿Qué tan si la comida llega con baba de lobo?- Alec lo miro serio

\- Magnus no es luna llena. No pasara. Además me imagino que deben tener permiso para cocinar o algo así- Magnus definitivamente no quería comida China, los recuerdos eran demasiados.

-Mejor pidamos otra cosa- Dijo el brujo. Ambos buscaron en los cajones del loft hasta encontrar todas las tarjetas de comidas rápidas y reunirlas sobre la mesa. Magnus las estudio hasta que dio con una, la tomo rápidamente antes de que Alec leyera el nombre y la arrojó a su espalda

-Esta no- Dijo rápidamente- Tengo… problemas con el dueño- Alec lo miro divertido

-¿Un ex, tal vez?- Magnus asintió y Alec se rió

\- Esta bien, de todos modos tenemos muchas otras de donde escoger- Alec tomo el teléfono y empezó a llamar. Algunos números no contestaron, otros estaban llenos de trabajo y no podían incluir un domicilio más, a otros se les había terminado la comida por ser tan tarde y otros no vendían nada más que no fuer sangre para vampiros o carne cruda para hombres lobo. Poco a poco las tarjetas de la mesa fueron descartadas y al final ésta quedó vacía

\- Por el ángel- Dijo Alec al ver la mesa vacía- Casi parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para obligarnos a comer lo que cocinan los hombres lobo- Magnus estaba cansado del destino. ¿Qué ganaba con comer esa comida con Alec? El brujo quería ser feliz con el nephilim y temía que contarle el porqué de la comida china en su vida abriría de nuevo la herida que había dejado cuando Alec entendió la importancia de la inmortalidad del brujo.

Magnus, negándose rebeldemente a dejarse controlar por una fuerza que ni siquiera veía se giró y recogió la tarjeta de su ex. Alec miro de la tarjeta a Magnus

-¿Estás seguro?-

\- Si- Respondió el brujo, después avanzo y le quito el teléfono a Alec- Pero yo llamaré. No sé si quieras escuchar o prefieras esperar un momento en la cocina-

-¿Qué preferirías que hiciera?- Le pregunto Alec. Y Magnus creyó que ya tenía suficiente con ocultarle lo de la comida china

-Quédate- Dijo decidido. Alec asintió y el brujo levanto el teléfono, marco los números y puso altavoz. . Después de timbrar algunas veces la voz de Carmól sonó en la otra línea

\- Buenas tardes, esto es Fairy Burger. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-¿Carmól?- Magnus se hizo el sorprendido- ¿Enserio eres tú? No lo puedo creer-

-¿Magnus?- Dijo el hada en la otra línea, después alejo el teléfono de su oído purpura y hablo con sus empleados- Niquel atiende a la señora Rousell en la mesa dos. Y Velan encárgate de la caja, debo atender esta llamada- Unos pasos se escucharon y después una puerta cerrándose- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Pregunto Carmól

\- Bueno, tienes un restaurante- Contesto Magnus- No llamaría por unos zapatos. Quiero comida-

-¿Así?- Pregunto el hada divertida- Yo quería algo la última vez que hablé contigo. ¿Recuerdas?- Magnus miró a Alec, el nephilim miraba interesado el teléfono en la mano de Magnus

-Lo recuerdo- Contesto simplemente- Pero dejemos el pasado en el pasado. El tema aquí es que tengo hambre y quisiera pedir-

\- Escuche que regresaste con tu cazador de sombras- Dijo Carmól ignorando a Magnus. El brujo sintió la mirada de Alec sobre el- ¿Ya descubriste que es lo que querías probar?-

-No quiero probar nada- Replico- Atiende mi pedido o perderás a un cliente-

-No quiero servirte comida- Dijo tranquilamente Carmól- Ya sabes lo que quiero, pero temo que cuando te des cuenta de que solo pierdes el tiempo y vengas a buscarme será muy tarde-

\- ¿No que las hadas no podían mentir?-Pregunto el brujo.

\- No he mentido. Y aquí te va otra verdad: No te daré comida, de mí no recibirás alimento, por mí que te mueras de hambre. ¿Así o más claro?- Magnus apretó el puente de su nariz

-Entonces no tiene sentido seguir hablando- Dijo

\- ¿Solo llamaste por comida?- Pregunto Carmól y sonaba molesto- ¿Ni siquiera a decir un hola? ¿Un cómo has estado? ¿Un me decepcione de mi nephilim y vine a buscarte esperando tu perdón por dejarte caliente hace un año?- Alec tosió incómodo y Magnus vio que no tenía más sentido

\- Solo llame por comida- Afirmo- Y ya que no me la darás, que tengas buen día- Magnus colgó y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Después miro a Alec, quien seguía viendo el teléfono

\- ¿Todo está bien?- Le pregunto y Alec lo miró

\- Si- Dijo- Todo está bien. Es solo que me sorprende que me hayas dejado escuchar-

\- Bueno, confío en ti. Además Carmól ya no me importa en lo absoluto- Alec sonrió

-Gracias por la confianza- Le dijo. Después miro lastimeramente la mesa-Creo que al final si tendremos que pedir comida china-Magnus miro la mesa vacía y después a su nephilim. Ya no había remedio. Aunque la llamada con Carmól lo había tranquilizado, recordándole lo comprensivo que era Alec y lo mucho que lo amaba. Contarle a su nephilim el significado de esa comida podría no ser un problema, sino una tranquilidad y muestra de confianza, y tal vez así se borre la idea del brujo de que esa comida entra a su vida solo en momentos de dolor, soledad o decepción.

-Si- Acepto encantado y le paso el teléfono a su novio- Llama a los hombres lobo, y adviérteles sobre la higiene-

-Magnus…- Empezó Alec

-Además- Continuo el brujo- Debo hablar contigo de algo que tal vez te importe saber – Alec miro interesado al brujo

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto, pero Magnus señaló el teléfono, dejándole claro que se lo diría cuando hubiera pedido la comida china. Alec sonrió y marcó el número.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de todo no fue largo. Es mas, creo que fue el mas corto de todos.**

 **Gracias por haber leído y espero les haya gustado "Comida China"**


End file.
